Dusk till' Dawn
by Archangel Writings
Summary: The gods are all knowing and all powerful, or at least that's what they want you to believe. Dusk is a mere mortal who has quite a few adventures ahead of him ranging from a grand heist of the gods to meeting their counterparts in Asgard. It will truly be a difficult time, but thief's love a challenge, and Dusk is no exception. (A series of 4 short stories that all link together.)
1. Heist of the Gods

The city of Vale was an impressive sight. Constructed on a peninsula out of the sturdiest timbers and hardest stone, it was no wonder it had never been successfully attacked. Regrettably, this has made the high-class of the city arrogant and greedy, thinking themselves invincible to any outside power and like to show off their wealth. Unfortunately for them, this has made it just that much easier to do my job.

Sitting in my hideout, I look over my haul for the night. Five necklaces, ten ring, three coin bags, and a brooch. All of which were kindly "donated" by the rich of the city. Setting aside two bags of coins for myself, I put the rest into a bag for me to pass out later to the less fortunate of the city. I sigh, kicking my feet up onto the table glancing at my odd appearance in the mirror.

Standing six-two at one-hundred and sixty-five pounds, I am unassuming in those aspects. My eye-catching features are my ashen gray hair and sapphire blue eyes that I get a couple of odd stares for. I just shrug, "Probably just never seen gray hair on a nineteen year old before."

I stand up, taking off my black clothing before falling into bed exhausted, trying to get some sleep. If only.

 **-][-**

"Wake up fool!" I hear a commanding voice yell. Jolting awake, I find myself face down in freshly fallen snow. Jumping to my feet, I found myself in a woodland clearing with snow falling from the sky. Above me is the moon, though I've never seen it that big or clearly before. As I'm looking around, I whirlwind of snow swoops in to show a women standing in front of me with one angel wing and one demon.

Feeling fear rise up in my chest, I scramble to my feet and bow, "Who are you?"

Sneering, the woman spread her wings to an impressive width of twelve feet, "I am Mesperyian and you've made a great number of mistakes young one."

Jerking my head up I ask, "What have I done milady?"

Waving her hand, she makes my haul from tonight appear, "What do you think mortal?"

I shake my head, "I mean no disrespect but you don't understand o' mighty Mesperyian! I steal from the oppressive rich and sell for coin to give to the poor, keeping only enough to make my tools and put food in my stomach."

She waves her hand again, causing the trinkets to disappear in a puff of mist, "I care not for your reason. You commit a crime against the gods, stealing from our temples and our worshipers."

I pleaded, "Mighty Mesperyian, I only steal from temples that turn away the needy. As for the gods worshipers, I only take from the pompous rich that make it so the poor suffer. I leave the others alone," I fall to my knees, "I mean no disrespect against the gods, but my skills saw to it that this would be my most effective way to help!"

As she was about to counter my statement, a mass of shadows appears behind me then disappears, leaving behind a man in a black cloak behind me. All of this was unknown to be as I had my forehead pressed against the snow in fear. The cloaked man looked down upon me then back up at Mesperyian shrugging with a smirk on his face before disappearing again.

Sighing, Mesperyian finally answered me, "Very well, if you're the noble thief you claim to be, then prove it."

I look up in confusion, "What will you ask of me?"

Practically seeing the gears turning in her head, she replies smirking, "Steal something from Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon and do something...noble with what you steal. They do not know of yours punishment so they will not be pleased if you're found out. Good luck little thief" she closes with, very sarcastically.

 **-][-**

I jolt awake, head on a swivel trying to figure out where I was. After several seconds of panicked looking, I realized I was back in my hideout. Relief flooded my body like adrenaline as I lay my head back down on my pillow with a sigh, "Just a dream, just a dream."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, I hear someone laugh, "Hahaha, not even close little thief."

I jump to my feet, "Who's there?"

Hearing a voice all around me, "Come now, you're the thief. You tell me."

Feeling a slight sense of deja-vu, I ignore it as I stop spinning and listen. All light except for the moon has been sucked out of the room, leaving me in perfect darkness. Everything's still, not even the sounds of a carriage or yell of a guard could be heard. Adrenaline spiking, I duck right as a low swoosh is heard, barely dodging an oddly curved blade. Rolling away, I turn to come face-to-face with a man in a black cloak wielding two curved short-swords.

His swords disappear in a puff of black mist as he starts clapping. "Well done, well done indeed. Not many would of been able to dodge that swing."

I stands, poised for attack, "What is it you want?"

He just leans back against the wall, " Is that how you treat people that lend you a hand. It's because of me Mesperyian didn't punish you."

I just slump where I was standing and ask sarcastically, "Is being tasked to steal something for the three most dangerous God's not considered a punishment?"

He grins, "Not at all, to people like you and I, we consider it a challenge."

I raise an eyebrow, "You and I? Are you a thief to?"

He just chuckles darkly, "Something like that. But enough of wasting time. You have a job to do and I expect you to do it well."

I throw my hands in the air yelling, "HOW AM I TO STEAL FROM ALL KNOWING GODS!"

He shakes his head as a father would after a child didn't learn a lesson he'd been taught many times. Once again feeling deja-vu but no being able to place it. "The gods aren't all knowing you fool." He starts pacing around, "They may know much more than mortals ever will, but they make mistakes all the same. To trick them, all it takes is getting the correct help."

I shrug my shoulders, "Like what?"

The man sighs, "Who are the only other beings capable of screwing with gods?"

"The other gods." I murmur to myself in deep thought.

He pats my shoulder, causing me to jump because I didn't hear or see him move behind me, "Now you're getting it, but you need the correct tools for this kind of thing. I assume you already have most everything?"

I nod my head towards my desk, "Yes, lock-picks, razor, wrench, all the oils I'll need, and a wire cutter, along with my armor."

While he looks over my equipment, he asks a question, "Tell me Dusk, do you enjoy what you do?

I nod my head, "Yes I do, and how do you know my name?"

He ignores my question and nods his head, mentally checking my equipment until he sees my armor, "PAH! That's not armor fit for a thief of your caliber, no, I have something that will serve you well."

He jerks his head behind me and I find a mannequin with a set black armor on it. I walk up to it and run my hand over it. The armor would cover the wearer completely except for fingerless gloves and the eyes. It was as black as the void, durable, and very flexible. "What's it made of?"

He stands next to me, "A special kind of leather with a few...enchantments I've added. The cowl will make it so no one but the gods will know who you are while wearing it. Think of it as a second identity. The boots will dampen the noise you make to almost nothing. The gloves will steady your hands for lock-picking. The entire armor will increase your stamina, practically make the shadows engulf you when you move through them, as well as provide decent protection without sacrificing flexibility, among other things." He puts his hand on the shoulder of the armor fondly, "Truly a set of armor for the expert thief. And now, it's yours to use as you see fit."

I look between him and the armor, "I don't understand, this armor is obviously a masterpiece. Why give it to me?"

The smirks, "Let's just say that I'm intrigued to see how this plays out, and if you succeed, then you may keep the armor as a reward, and take this as well. "He holds his hand out in front of him and a two foot-and-a-half long daggers appeared in it. "You will need these as well, and if you don't know how to use them, learn." After I take the blades, he turns around and walks away waving at me, "Have fun little thief, please make it a good show."

He disappears in a swarm of shadows, leaving me to my devises. I look at the armor thinking, "A challenge huh," I look out the window and grin,"now that I can work with."

 **-][-**

I pad along a roof in my new armor, and I gotta say, it's a thief's dream come true. Mixing my agility and strength with the enchantments in the armor, I can run for longs distances without becoming winded and I'm able to climb much quicker than usual. So as long as I can come up with the correct help and find way to each god's lockbox, then I'm golden.

Jumping a gap between two buildings I land in a roll, arriving where I needed to be. Having decided to go with my idea of getting outside help, I sneak into the temple of Ares. After poking around a bit, I find the person that handles the ceremonies in the temple.

Standing up behind him, I tap him on the shoulder, "Excuse me my good man, I have a few questions."

Jumping, the man spins around quickly, "WHO ARE YOU?"

I take a few steps back and keep my hands up, "I'm not here to hurt anyone or steal anything. I just have a few question."

He stops shaking, making sure to put a bit more distance between us, "If that is all, then so be it."

I hold my arms wide, "Now see, that's service, I thank you. First, how's the mighty Ares relations with Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?'

He looks at me oddly, "What do you mean, he doesn't care for his uncle's Poseidon or Hades, but Zeus is his father."

I shake my head, "Not what I meant. Are they on friendly terms or are they not talking?"

Nodding his head, finally understanding my question, "Normally he doesn't care for his uncle's and he still doesn't, but lately the relationship with his father is more strained than it usually is, and that's saying something."

I nod my head, "Thank you, and if I wanted to talk to Ares, how would I do it?"

He looks at me like I'm insane, "ARE YOU CRAZY! Now, I may worship his lordship, but even I would fear to be near him. He is the god of war and bloodshed, what is your business with him?" I just stand there, not intent on answering. He just sighs, "Very well, to do so, you must simply grab his attention good enough that he'll take time to talk to you."

I take one of the coin bags out of my pouch and toss it to the priest, "You have my thanks. Here, a little donation."

By the time the priest looked up, I was gone.

 **-][-**

Sitting down at the river near the edge of town, I ponder how I was to catch Ares attention. I was a good fighter in my own way, but I was nothing like Heracles, but that's really the only way to catch the attention of the God of war.

Standing up and rolling my neck, I sigh, "Guess I need to go fight some "great" battle, great." Walking back into town, I look for any arena matches or competitions and eventually arrive at the town square. Looking around, I see three rings with people fighting to submission. I slump in place, "This is going to hurt."

I steel myself and walk up to the check-in booth, "I'd like to sign up for a fight."

Some bored looking guy is sitting behind the booth looking down at a ledger and I recognize him as the innkeeper who served me food and drinks for helping him out with finding stolen items and such. He looks up, not recognizing me, "Well at least you look like you can handle yourself. You should see some of the kids that sign up for this thing, it's ridiculous!" He shakes his head in pity, "Well, it's fifteen gold coins to enter and two hundred if you win. Just so you know, you're joining very late. If you go in now, you'll face the champion for the day. So if you're still inclined to join, you'll need a stage name."

I cock my head to the side, "What for?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, it's just the rules. Maybe to make it more entertaining for the crowd" he offers. He looks me over again, "The Mysterious Stranger will work. Haven't seen you around before and that armor is ominous enough, it fits."

It's now that I realize that the enchantment on the cowl makes it impossible for him to recognize me unless I flip the hood down. Slightly bowing my head in thanks, I sign my stage name in the ledger and wait for my turn.

Not waiting long, I'm called within five minutes of signing and I make my way down to the arena. As I get near, the announcer starts hyping the crowd, "In this corner we have a man who has fought from one end of this world to the other and beyond. Everyone put your hands together for BENDAK!" The crowd goes wild with cheering, apparently most betting on him winning. "And in the other corner, the newcomer to our festivities, a man with an unknown past, everyone I give you...THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER!" I step into the arena, to few people cheering, but many more are booing.

I ignore them and focus on my opponent. Standing at a crazy height of seven three, Bendak cuts an impressive figure. Encased in bronze armor, he's armed with a bow n' arrow and a short sword. As the announcer tells us he rules, I slow my breathing and close my eyes to force myself into a calm state.

Hearing the count reach four, I open my eyes and ready myself. "THREE...TWO...ONE...FIGHT!"

I leap to the side and sprint forward, hoping to close the distance quickly but Bendak had other ideas. Quickly releasing arrow after arrow, he keeps me at a distance. I grunt as an arrow bounces off my chest, "He's a good shot, but at least the armor does it jo-agh!" While I was distracted, he fires two quick arrows at my hands, forcing me to drop my daggers. I start to go for them, but am forced to roll the opposite way as he swings with his sword. Before I could turn around, I was kicked in the back which knocked me to the ground.

Turning to look at my opponent, I quickly find a sword pointed at my heart. Looking up at his face, I could practically see the smirk behind the helmet, "Submit, or I'll be forced to finish it." Knowing I couldn't forfeit or Ares will never contact me, I go from on my back to using him as a springboard towards my daggers. He grunts, apparently thinking I was going to give up. As I turn towards him, daggers at the ready, he laughs. "Hahaha...Now this is what I've been waiting for! An actual fighter!"

I prepare myself as he runs towards me firing arrows, his sword ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. I just stand there, making slight adjustments to keep from getting hit, waiting for him to close in. As he fired off his last arrow, I jump over him, grabbing the arrow out of the the air, and landed behind him holding the arrow and a dagger up to his throat and heart.

Bendak, along with everyone else was dead silent in awe. I myself was wondering where my sudden increase of agility came from. Bendak stands there surprised as he lowers his blade, accepting defeat. As the crowd begins to cheers wildly, Bendak and I continue to stare at each-other. He eventually turns around a walks away without a word.

After collecting my reward and sneaking around the crowd, I make my way back to my hideout. Arriving, I scale the building and climb through the window to find a surprise. "It was a good fight, very surprising coming from thief."

I dropped into the room coming face to face with my opponent. "Bendak, what are you doing-no forget that, how did you find this place?"

He sets down an ornate ball mask I kept as a memento from an exceptionally hard heist, "I know more than you think little thief." As he turns around, he transforms into an eight foot man in heavy roman armor, "A lot more than you think. Now, why are you trying to get my attention to readily?"

Realizing who I was talking to, I get on a knee and bow my head in respect, "I just have a proposition for you my lord."

He leans forward heavily on his spear, "And what would that be?"

Keeping my head down I respond, "Want to give your father and uncles something to think about?"

Hearing him laugh I look up, "You've got to be either really stupid or really brave to just ask a god a question like that!"

Looking back down I shrug, "I prefer the term business oriented."

He just stood there, giving me a good look, then just nods his head, "You really are his son. Very well, what did you have in mind?"

I jerk my head up quickly upon hearing his statement, "Wait wait wait wait! How do you know who my father is? I don't know who he is!" He just stands there amused, intent on not answering my question. "Fine, I've been tasked to steal something from Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades and do something noble with them. And from what I've heard, you're not very happy with them right now. So, want to lend a hand? You don't have to do any of the heavy lifting, only have to get me ways in."

He leans forward on his spear, tossing the proposition back and forth in his head. Eventually he stands to his full height and walks towards the window, "Very well, I'll send you what you need as long as it doesn't get traced back to me."

I bowed my head in respect as he disappeared in the clashing sound of steel. Looking up, I find myself alone in the clocktower. Before I could turn around, I hear another clash of steel. Spinning towards my desk, I find two books detailing how to get to Hades and Mount Olympian. I open up the one on how to enter Hades and skim through it, "Really...it's that easy? I can get to Hades through Taenarum." I shrug then open the other one and skim, "Ooooooookay...that one's going to be tougher. Ares is going to send someone to get me in if I can pull off Hades first." I shake my head as I set out my gear and repair my armor from the fight then go to bed, ready to set out in the morning.

 **-][-**

"Get up you fool, you have work to do!" I fall out of my bed screaming (Not my best moment but I had other worries at the time) as I'm rudely awoken from my sleep. Jumping to my feat, I spin around looking in every direction, quickly realizing I was not in my tower and instead found myself in a dimly lit world. Not that there was no light, it just was as if the world was in a constant dusk. "What the hell are you doing? You have a job to do and you're sleeping when you should be on the road!"

I spin around finding cloak guy standing there, arms crossed, scowling. I slouch, "Okay, by now I've figured out that you're some sort of god I haven't heard of. I'm only mortal, meaning I need to eat and sleep. Especially if I'm going to be pulling off something like this."

All he does is point behind me. I turn around finding all my gear along with a pack full of rations and the two books I'd need. "I gave you all you'd need, that armor will increase your physical limits. Get your ass on the road," he waves his hand and I reappear in my clocktower. Sighing, I strap on my gear and set out for Taenarum.

 **-][-**

I just sit down in a dark corner inside of the Hades palace thinking about my luck. Whatever backdoor Ares got me in not only let me bypass the five rivers and Cerberus, but I literally popped up inside a garden in Hades' palace. After making my way to some shadows, I mutter to myself with a smirk, "I'm seriously considering upping my chances in this heist. If all of the gods are this blind to a thief in their own house then no wonder they keep us out, we'd screw with them so much if we could come and go."

Taking a deep breath, I start silently stalking my way through hallways of the palace. Making my way deeper and deeper into the palace, I can't help but notice that the place doesn't seem as gloomy as I thought. The fire isn't a blue or purple, the place is constructed out of smooth stone instead of brimstone, and their isn't one wailing spirit within sight. In fact, the few servants I do see aren't void husk and look completely healthy, if a little emotionless.

Rapidly getting more and more confused at the mortal depiction of Hades, I pass a window that fixes the whole problem, "Oh, there's all the fire and wailing souls." With a not so pleasant view, I have the perfect position to see Hades in all its burning, screaming, and bloodcurdling glory. Swiftly moving on to get away from the window, I crept down a enormous hallway towards the personal quarters of Hades pondering my sanity. Of the three gods I was stealing from, Hades freaked me out the most. Zeus and Poseidon can, at worst, kill me or turn me into something freaky, on the other hand, Hades can make my afterlife hell, literally, for the rest of eternity. So, unneeded to be stated, I made sure to make myself unknown as I slipped into Hades bedchambers.

Stepping into a shadow, I surveyed the room looking for something that I could do some good with. Before anything could be found, I hear some woman yell angrily, "I NEVER WANTED TO BE HERE!"

Grabbing the door, I swung up and wedged myself between two pillars as a beautiful woman rushes into the room and locks the door right as I hear something bang into it. "Persephone please, just talk to me!"

She yelled back with her face in a pillow, "IT WASN'T MY CHOICE TO BE HERE HADES!"

Hearing one more bang, "Persephone please, I love you! I know I messed up with my want for you, but please just talk to me!"

Persephone spins towards the door tear faced, "GO AWAY!" She puts her face back into the pillow and wept as I hear Hades sigh sadly as he walked away. I sadly turned my head back towards the woman as she whispered to herself crying "I never wanted to be here." Making up my mind, I dropped down making myself known to the room occupant. She quickly spun around and stared at me in shock, "Who are you?"

I raise my hands, showing her that I meant no harm, "Let's just say I'm here to mess with Hades a bit before moving on to Zeus and Poseidon. Not the way I'd like to spend my free-time, but didn't have much choice in the matter."

She sits up on her bed, sniffing, "What do you mean 'mess' with Hades?"

Keeping my hands raised, I replied "I've been tasked to steal something from Hades and to something quote-unquote, noble with it."

She looks at me with an expression of someone who hadn't seen any good in a long time, "You're a thief, why would you do something noble. My husband has all kinds of people down here and I've yet to see a noble thief."

I shrug, "I may be a thief, but you don't know my reasons for stealing. I assure you it's not for self-gain."

She wipes her eyes, "I'm sorry...something noble like what?"

I continue, "In all honesty, when I came down here I didn't know." By now feeling like she trusted me not to shank her so I put my hands down and motioned towards her, "But now I think I have an idea now."

Looking worried, she backs against the headboard of the bed, "What do you mean by that?"

I take a step back, holding my hands back up, "I didn't mean anything sexual or derogatory milady. I meant that I can maybe help you make an early spring happen."

Eyes widening, she asked hurriedly, "Can you really help me do that!"

I thought for a second, "Where does Hades keep his helm of Invisibility?"

She quickly points towards a chest in the corner of the room, "He keeps it here, there's not much need for it in his own realm."

I shrug, "How long do you need to pack your things?"

Hope shining in her eyes, she climbs off the bed, rushes forward and hugs me. "Thank-you thank-you thank-you! You have no idea how much this means to me! Don't get me wrong, Hades is actually a gentleman to me and changed his palace to make me more comfortable but...he's not the man I love."

I bow, "It would be an honor to escort the beautiful Persephone out of Hades." As I turn to check the door, I say over my shoulder, " Just um...don't tell Hades about me okay. He won't know you used the helmet, I'll return it before he even knows it's gone."

She nods her head as she grabs the helmet and slips in on disappearing from view. I crack open the door and look both ways down the hallway before looking back into the room, "Tap my shoulder if you can hear me." I Feel her tap my shoulder, "Good, keep your hand on my shoulder to stay with me, this armor will allow me to be near invisible in shadows." Feeling her grab on, we set out towards the cave I used to get into Hades. We move our way through the palace, staying as far away from the areas Hades frequented as possible.

Making it to the cave in an hour, Persephone slips the helmet off and turns to me, "I apologize little thief, but I never asked your name."

I bow again, "My name is Dusk."

She hugs me before pulling away and giving me a thankful look, "I never thought I'd see the day when a noble thief came to the underworld and went out of his way to help me, even when it would of been easier to simply complete your objective and leave. So I thank you, and when your time comes, let it be known that I will stand by your side when you are being judged for Elysium Fields." I bow, and as I look up she kissed my forehead before giving me the helmet and leaving to see her love. I just stand there stunned for a few minutes before turning around to return the helmet before Hades found it missing. As I slipped back into the tunnel I chucked, realizing that I actually enjoyed my visit to hell.

 **-][-**

Walking out of Taenarum, I roll my neck "Not the hardest heist I've pulled, though now I can say I literally stole from the devil with a straight face."

Hearing the clash of steel behind me, "Indeed you can little thief."

I sigh, "Why is it that all god's call me that?"

Ares just laughs a booming laugh, "We are god's mortal! That should be answer enough."

I sigh, "I pulled off my end of the deal. Hades is going to be pissed for the next half a year, and all it took was three hours."

Ares just nods his head, "That you did, well done I say. Well, if you're ready I have your way into Olympus."

I point at him with one hand, "Yaaaaaa how are you doing that exactly, and how am I getting out?" He looks behind me nodding at something. I turn and just slouch, "You've got to be kidding me...really...is it that easy to get into these places." Behind me stood a giant warbird, ready to take off as soon as I climbed on.

Ares steps up to the bird, talking me as he petted the bird's beak, "The only reason you're able to enter Olympus is because of me. Hades, you can come and go as you please as long as you don't get caught or you won't leave."

I check my bag, counting my remaining supplies, "Right right, well I might as well get this done as soon as possible." I walk up to the bird and pet its head to show that I'm not a threat.

As I climb on, Ares gives me one final piece of woooonnnderful advice, "Don't get caught or you'll suffer for eternity."

I look back at him as bird starts to take off, "Thanks...really comforting."

 **-][-**

Running for my life through one of the most beautiful gardens I've ever seen, I try to figure out how I got myself into this situation. I got into Poseidon's chambers no problem and stole some expensive looking pearl that I was sure I'd be able to do some good with the money I'd make with it.

On the other hand...Zeus' chambers. Getting in had been no problem, but right as I reached the middle of the room, the door slammed open making me realize that I was in trouble. Spinning around, I came face to face with one of the most powerful gods who looked none to happy to see me. Behind him was who I guessed was Hera, trying to hold her husband back. As he raised his hand, I dived out of a window right as a lighting bolt struck where I had been standing. Landing in a bush, I leaped out and rushed towards the my exit, hoping beyond hope that I could reach the bird before Zeus struck it with a bolt.

As the war-bird came into view, all my hopes were destroyed as I saw it take off and dive into the clouds, leaving me to my fate. Skidding to a halt at the edge of the cliff, I stood up straight and turned to face my fate. There stood Zeus and the Horae's twenty feet away, ready to strike me me off the cliff.

Zeus stepped forward and yelled out in the most authoritative voice you'll ever hear, "You have stolen from the gods and are currently standing upon Mount Olympus uninvited, prepare to meet your punishment mortal!"

Fully knowing I wouldn't be able to talk my way out of this situation, I closed my eyes and steeled myself, hoping that Posephone got back to Hades soon enough for my trial. I hear Zeus ready a bolt, throw it, and...nothing? After a couple seconds of nothing happening, I opened my eyes. The sight that met my eyes will astound me to the day of my death and beyond. There stood cloak guy in between the bolt and me, stopping it with his hand. Zeus and the Horae's stood there wide-eyed, confusing the hell of me. Who could surprise Zeus and his homes guardians enough to have him stop in his tracks.

By now Hera had caught up and stood just as surprised as Zeus. Finally finding her voice, she bows slightly to cloak guy, "Lord, I apologize for any inconvenience my husband has caused you."

He lowers his hand, absorbing the bolt "I feel like I should be the one apologizing Hera, I am the one that sent this mortal here as a test. I already returned the pearl to Poseidon's chambers, so if you'll allow us to leave we'll be on our way."

Hera just nodded her head, pushing Zeus away with the Horae's. Turning back at me she says, "Thank you for helping Persephone, she and I are both in marriages that we didn't plan on. So I thank you, and goodbye mortal." As she turns away and leaves, cloak guy pushes me into a portal that appeared out of nowhere and we disappear from Mount Olympus.

 **-][-**

Reappearing in the snow covered forest, I found myself on my knees in front of Mesperyian again. "You've had quite the few days haven't you little thief?"

I keep my head bowed, "Indeed I did milady." She takes a step back, causing me to look up to find her walking away. I look at her confused, "Am I not to be punished milady, I didn't complete my task?"

Without turning around, she calls back, "I was going, but she changed my mind." With that, she crouched as she spreads her wings and takes off into the cloudy sky. Confused with the "her" I turn around to find Persephone standing next to a tree on the edge of the clearing. She smiles at me then disappears into the forest to go enjoy her spring. I got to my feet right as shadows swirled around me and pulled me into another portal. I arrive in the dusk realm again to find cloak guy standing there looking...proud?

He claps me on the shoulder exclaiming, "That's my boy."

I just stand there flabbergasted, "Wha-wh-what?"

He points at the depiction of the Nightingale on my armor than to the symbol on the back of his cloak, "My armor, my symbol, my realm…my son." He waves his hand at his realm, making me realize how beautiful it was. Constant dusk, deep shadows, beautiful gardens, people, stores, a completely different realm. "This is my home, and anyone who serves me come here to live as they please. We have laws of course, but no permanent punishments. Though the threat of being sent to Hades' torture rooms for a time is a good incentive to not do any of the worst crimes."

I'm standing over here still processing the fact that my father was a god, and his name suddenly dawns on me. It explained why even Zeus and Hera were in-awed by him. He was Erebus, son of Chaos, and one of the original lords of your universe. I quickly got to my knees and bowed my head to the ground, "Milord."

He just stands there, "Get up fool. I may be a son of Chaos but I'm still a thief at heart and I'm your father. Show me respect but don't be like my priests."

Standing up, I kept my head slightly bowed, "What do I call you then?"

Patting my shoulder, he replies "Take your pick, I'll respond to any."

After a few seconds I look up and smirk a bit, "I'll switch between father and milord depending on the situation."

He laughs, "Hahaaha, you definitely are my son, always running your mouth as fast as your feet." He looks around sighing, "Well, you better get back to the mortal realm. You're only nineteen and have a full life ahead of you and a girl to find. Enjoy the rest of your life and live it as you do now." With that, shadows pulled me into a portal causing me to reappear in my clocktower. Standing up, I look out my window to find three things that made me smile.

The first is the city, shedding its blanket of snow reminding me how happy Persephone must be. This lead to the second thing which took the appearance of a field of black roses forming the Nightingale symbol in perfect view of my window. The third being the setting sun on the horizon. Smirking, I grabbed the new tools that had appeared on my desk and jumped out of my window. I may of just pulled off one of the most impressive heists in history, but come on, there's a city-full rich people out there that are just begging to have their pockets lightened, and I was just the man to help them with that problem. After all, I love a challenge.

 **For the few of you who have followed this story, thank-you so much for reading my early writing. If you're rereading this (Today is 8/9/16) then you may of noticed that the chapter has been polished up quite a bit (As well as the next chapter).**

 **A quick note to any reader who found the gods to be acting kinda ungodly(I.E. Hades), I apologize. I just wanted to give each god their own personality outside of, "I'm stronger, smarter, and better than you." So I hope that didn't turn you off to the story. Just know that it gets better, I promise (This was my first published story. Chapter three and four are really good in my opinion :D). And yes I'm aware that Mesperyian isn't a real Mythological God.**

 **Thank-you for reading and enjoy my next chapter which is my take on a famous Greek myth :) …**

… **Archangel Out**


	2. Of Shadows and Gold

Two years have passed since Dusk...well...he says completed his heist while the others that know what happened say failed. Over those two years, he'd built his reputation as the "Mysterious Stranger" in arena matches and as a master thief, although no-one knew it was him.

Sitting on the windowsill of my tower hideout, I just think of what to do, "Sooooo bored!" I throw my hand in the direction of the sea, "You'd think after a heist like that I'd be content, but noooooooo. I always have to find another challenge." I exclaim, resting a head in my palm.

Looking out over the snow covered city, I feel a smile grow. After all my work, the poor of the city were at least treated kindly, even being allowed in the temples for food and worship. Feeling pride swell up in my chest, I turn to look into the tower and see the many trophies I have collected from various heists. Unique jewelry, gemstones, exotic weapons, and an ageless black rose that Persephone gave me at the beginning of spring two years back. But above all was the Nightingale armor my father had gifted me.

Jumping down, I land with barely more than a muted thud and walk over to the armor stand. Nostalgia replaced the pride as I ran my hand over the armor, "Definitely one of the best trophies I've ever received." As I was reminiscing, the sound of beating wings and the chirp of a Nightingale drew my attention away from the armor to see the bird fly out of the window, leaving behind a scroll on my desk. I pick it up and open the scroll reading out loud, "Thought you might be getting bored, so if you're interested, head to the neighboring city of Iolcus and help a man named Jason on his quest, he'll need your help."

The scroll was signed with the same insignia on my armor, showing me it was from my father Erebus. I look between the city and my armor, eventually smiling widely, "Eh, why not? I have nothing to do here anymore and I'm bored."

I pack two small belt satchels full of supplies I will need like food and whatever tools I'll need for any items I…happen to take a liking to. As I finished packing my bag and strapping on my armor, I climbed onto the windowsill and down before making my way out of the city. Looking back before the city was out of sight, I spot my abandoned tower that had served me well over my years in the city. Shrugging I turn and continue on my way to Iolcus, "I'll come back, always will."

 **-][-**

I walk for many hours without breaking a sweat due to the armor increasing my stamina exponentially. As the port city came into view, I hear the flapping of wings but continue walking, not even startled by the cloaked man now walking next to me. I glance to my left smirking, "Thanks for the tip, I was just thinking on how bored I was when I got your message."

My father, while not one to show emotion makes an exception when with me. Laughing quietly, he waved his hand dismissively, "Think nothing of it, I was bored as well and was watching a little hero prepare for his first quest when I realized that the people accompanying him don't have the skills needed to complete it. Do be careful though, you'll have to convince them that you're on their side before helping them. Especially one person in particular."

I smirk, "You know I'm a people person. Who is it?"

"The hero Atalanta is with young Jason as well; she has great trouble trusting people like you and I." My father replied with a slightly warning tone.

I shrug, "It's understandable, you and I aren't common when it comes to thieving. Most just steal for their own greed while you and I," I say motioning at the two of us, "are a the black sheep of the family."

Father smirks at my double meaning, "Indeed. Before I go, I've changed the enchantment on your cowl a bit. You can know make it so people you wish to recognize you will, just thought it would come in handy with Heracles." With that he clapped my shoulder, "Well, I'll be on my way, have fun."

My father disappeared before I could say goodbye, but I knew I didn't need to. He was always keeping an eye on me. Unfortunately he disappeared right as we entered the city, confusing the guards, "Hold there! Where's your friend?"

I tilt my head to the side, "Friend? Why I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about sir."

He takes a step forward threateningly, "Don't play games with me boy! I saw a second person walking beside you as you entered the gate. Now where is he!"

I sigh, whispering to the guard, "You have to help me, he's hiding right around the corner trying to use me to get into the city." Then I say louder, "I told you I don't know who you're talking about."

The guard glances between the corner of the gate and me, nodding his head in understanding as he draws his sword, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to escort you out of the city sir. Please turn around and leave."

I turn and walk out with the guard on my heals. As we turn the corner, I grab his collar and quickly put him into a choke hold, effectively cutting off his air supply before he could cry out. Within ten seconds he was on the ground unconscious. Dropping him on the ground, I quickly change into his uniform, which was a bit loose, and walked straight into the the city not being given a second glance by the other guards as I continued on my. Before I was twenty feet away, I heard a shout of alarm. Not even looking behind me, I duck into an ally and ditch the uniform.

I calmly walk out of the ally and continue on my way to the port, hoping to catch sight of Heracles, "It'll be good to see him again, I'm sure he'd vouch for me with the others." Walking out into broad daylight in my armor wasn't my first choice, but I needed to find-

Before I could finish my thought, a young voice called out behind me "You there, you look lost, can we help you with something?"

I turn to find a young man standing before me with supplies in his arms. But is was his companion who I couldn't stop staring at (Many people on the street were having the same problem). Standing beside the young man was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Shaking my head slightly, I pull the stunned expression of my face and replace it with a confident one, feeling VERY grateful for my mask. "Ah, just what I need. May I inquire as to the whereabouts to a man named Heracles, Jason, or a woman named Atalanta?"

The man and woman share odd looks, "You found two of the three. I'm Jason and this is Atalanta. What can we do for you?"

Finding I was talking to the very people I needed to find, I put a hand over my heart and bowed my head slightly in respect to the two. "My apologizes for not realizing. Please forgive my intrusiveness, but I was hoping to join your crew on your quest for the Golden Fleece."

As soon as I said Golden Fleece, Atalanta's eyes narrowed, "I'm not usually one to profile, but I know a thief when I see one, especially when they wear armor like that." She walked passed me calling behind her, "Come on Jason, we don't want someone like this with us." Jason gives me a final calculating glance before walking after the huntress.

I sigh as I turn to follow them, hoping I would catch sight of Heracles, "I'm sure he'd vouch for me, he and I are good friends after last year. Though this is going to be difficult...oh well, I've snuck in and out of Hades twice without being caught, this can't be more difficult than that." If only I understood how difficult it would be to win over Atalanta, I would've rather gone toe to toe with Echidna...or rather toe to tail I guess.

Arriving at the docks, I see Jason and Atalanta climb off a grand ship moored to the pier. I whistle, "Beautiful ship, worthy for a quest such as this." As I was appreciating the ship, I spotting Jason and Atalanta sprint off the ship towards some commotion in the market.

Dashing after them, I arrive to find the humorous sight of Heracles holding an oxen-cart above his head, much to the owners ire. "SET MY CART DOWN YOU GIANT BUFFON!"

Seeing an annoyed look cross Heracles' face, I laugh as he shrugs and does as the owner said...by nearly dropping it onto the wailing man. The crowd dispersed after much laughter, allowing Jason and Atalanta to walk up to Heracles.

Atalanta looks between the cart and Heracles, obviously annoyed, "And where have you been? The last we heard from you was three days ago when we sent you out to get pitch and tar for the ship."

Unknown to the the trio, I was sitting above them on an awning, listening to there conversation. Heracles shrugged, "I got side-tracked, an old lady was getting harassed by bandits so I decided to help her. Then I got attacked by a mother bear in the forest, forcing me to kill it. I felt bad, so I searched for the cubs hoping to find some way to help them now that they had no mother. After I found them, I brought them to a group of hunters that I knew trained bears. Then I-"

By know I was holding my sides and shaking as I tried to hold in my laughter. Atalanta and Jason on the other hand were not as amused, Jason put a hand on Heracles' arm, "I know you feel compelled to help people Heracles, but what we're trying to make history here, we need you."

Atalanta nodded her head, "Jason's right, we need every able bodied man we can get, and that includes you."

By now I burst out laughing, unable to hold it all in, "AHAHAHAHAHA!" I wipe my eyes as they all snap their heads up to look at me, "Better hope that's all you'll require. Heracles over here is packing all the brawn you'll need, he just won't be bringing any brains to the party."

I jump down to talk to them but was suddenly snatched out of the air and hugged tightly by Heracles, "MY FRIEND! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! It seems like it's been ages since we last saw each other, why it feels like only-" By now all the air in my lungs had been squeezed out, forcing me to tap his arm furiously in hope of grabbing his attention. "We had so much fun taking down that castle-what is it?" He looks down to find my face very blue, "OH MY APOLOGIZE MY FRIEND!"

He dropped me unceremoniously onto the ground, allowing me to breath again. "It's good to*cough cough* see you to Heracles. Still got the strength of Zeus I see."

He laughs, "HA! You can't just lose something like that Dusk, it's quite impossible."

I stand up shaking my head, smiling at his dimwitted comment, "I really got to teach you about expressions some time."

Before we could continue our conversation, I'm spun around to find an arrow in my face. I look down the shaft to find Atalanta scowling fiercely at me, "You have five seconds to explain why you're following us after I told you we don't want your kind on our quest!"

I raise my hands to show I meant no harm, "WO WO WO WO WO WO! I swear, I'm not a bad perso-"

My view of Atalanta was blocked by Heracles standing in front of me, "Put the bow n' arrow down Atalanta, Dusk is one of the last people you'll need that for."

She continues to stand there unconvinced, "Move out of the way Heracles, I don't trust this guy and neither should you! Never trust a thief."

As he speaks, I, along with Jason and Atalanta could hear how serious Heracles had become, "Put...it...down."

Atalanta and Heracles stare at each other for a few more seconds before she eventually lowers her bow and puts the arrow back into her quiver, "Fine, but you have some explaining to do." Heracles nods his head and steps out of the way to reveal...nothing? Jason and Atalanta spun in circles, trying to figure out where I disappeared to, "Where the hell did he go!"

They hear me call out, "Am I going to be used as a pincushion or am I safe for now?"

Jason steps forward, "I promise you won't be shot." He turns to the woman next to him, "Right Atalanta?"

She begrudgingly nods her head after several seconds, practically grinding her teeth down to nothing as I suddenly appear next to them. "Glad to hear-OWWWW!"

Next thing I know I'm on the ground, clutching my nose. Jason and Heracles quickly look to Atlanta who I apparently startled. She lowers her fist apologetically, "Sorry, force of habit."

Heracles picks me up with one hand and sets me on my feet as I clutch my face, "Ahhhh!" I look at her with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you weren't going to hurt me?"

She shrugs, smirking, "I agreed not to use you as a pincushion for my arrows."

I roll my eyes, "I clarify next time." I motion towards Heracles, "Just tell them how you know me while I find something cold to stop the throbbing."

I walk away muttering, "She has one hell of a right hook."

By the time I got back with a wet rag, Heracles had finished telling them of my work back my home city. "So now the city is pretty tolerant and even kind to the poor, and it's all because of my friend Dusk here."

Jason looks at me interested while Atalanta looks less hostile, but still suspicious. Jason takes a step forward, "So how do you think your skills will come in handy on our quest. You seem only good for taking hard to get items and jail-breaking, neither of which honest people like us will need on our quest."

I slouch, "You're not serious right? First of all, your entire quest is to recover an item in a hard to reach place. Secondly, do you really think every king will just let you waltz in and do as you wish? And thirdly, I can handle myself in a fight, have you heard of the arena champion the Mysterious Stranger?" I received various nods from them causing me to bow, "At your service."

Atalanta looks me up and down skeptically, "You honestly expect me to believe that some thief is the Mysterious Stranger?"

I look around us at the sparsely populated market, which happen to form a perfect arena. I jerk my head towards it, "I'd be happy to prove it to you."

She glares at me for a few seconds before walking towards the circle, pulling out her spear and a small round shield, strapping it to her right arm. As I turn to follow her, Jason stared me like I was insane. He turns to Heracles, "Is he crazy! Did he really just challenge Atalanta to one on one combat!"

Heracles just stands there with a chicken breast he pulled out of nowhere, "This should be entertaining! Come on, let's find a good spot to stand!" He takes off to find the best view, pulling Jason behind him.

Atalanta and I stand in the center of the market sizing each other up. By now we've drawn a small crowd, eager to see some entertainment. I smile behind my mask as I bow towards my opponent, "I shall let the lady be the one to set the rules."

She stabs her weapon into the ground with scowl, "First blood or surrender" she stated confidently.

I nod my head in understanding as I hear Heracles acting as an announcer, "In one corner we have the fiercest huntress ever to walk these lands. ladies and gentlemen, I give you...the hero ATALANTAAAAA!" The crowd yells in excitement, already making wagers against me. "And in the other corner, we have a man with an unknown past and an unknown future. Ladies and gentlemen I give you...the "Mysterious Strangeeeerrr!"

By the now the market had filled to capacity as Heracles continued on, "The winner will be determined by first blood or surrender. Do the combatants understand the rules?" Receiving nods from both of us he starts counting down from fifteen.

As he does so, I think of a strategy, "She'll probably start with arrows like Bendak did in my first arena match years ago. Once one of us closed in on the other, then she'll switch to the spear and move in for the kill." Coming back to reality, I hear the countdown reach three, two, one, then zero as I dove to the side, dodging an arrow, "Yep, same strategy as Benda-WO!" I roll to the side, dodging the spear thrust Atalanta attacked me with. "Alright, not the same," any other comments I had were cut off as she thrust again, forcing me to roll backwards and come up with my daggers ready.

We circle around the arena, both waiting for the other to make a move. Becoming impatient, Atalanta jumped forward and thrust her spear down, hoping to drive me back even more. I jumped backwards onto my hands as the spear sunk into the soft earth and then spring-boarded, causing her to shout angrily as she fell back, losing the grip on her spear.

Back on my feet, I dash forward, trying to get a dagger to her throat to end the match, but she spun, causing me to trip and lose my daggers as she comes up with her fists at the ready. I quickly dive to the right and come up with my own fists to defend myself. We charge each other and start blocking and dodging each others attacks, trying to get the other into a precarious situation. We lock fist for a second before she pulled away only for me to step forward, pulling a hidden knife out of my gauntlet and hold it to her neck.

I smile, "Good fight, one of the best I've had in a long time."

She matches my smile with one of her own, "You aren't the only one with backup weapons."

I cock my head to the side in confusion until I feel something sharp against my crotch, I look down to find a knife pointed right at it. I look back up wide-eyed, "Really? You couldn't go the for heart or something?" She just smile, proud of the pain she almost caused me.

By now, the crowd was cheering wildly, happy that they got to see something interesting for once in their lives. Heracles steps forwards, "The match is a draw!" Many in the crowd groaned due to losing a bet and moved on with their day. The four of us met up in the center of the market as Atalanta and I collect our weapons. Heracles stood next to me as he addressed Jason and Atalanta, "So, do you think he'd be of use to us?"

Jason nodded his head and Atalanta begrudgingly agreed, "Fine, but don't think for a second that I won't take my eyes off of him."

I shrugged, "Better than I thought would happen."

As we walk towards the ship, Jason voices his thoughts, "What did you think was going to happen?"

"I thought I was going to have to stow away on the ship, there's no way I was going to miss this adventure."

Atalanta huffed, "And what would you of done if we had found you?"

I stare at her, "That's a pretty big if, you couldn't see me when I was standing in Heracles' shadow, let alone on board a giant ship. But if I was, I would've counted on Heracles to convince you not to throw me in with the fishes."

Jason and Atalanta stare at me upon by revelation, "You were standing in Heracles' shadow...how?"

Heracles decided to explain, "It's how we did it with that castle I mentioned earlier. It was ruled by a warlord who thought I was there to join him. Dusk over here used his skills and the enchantments on the armor to hide in my shadow. They didn't know what hit them."

Jason just starts walking towards the ship, rubbing his temples "I give up, just…let's just get back before you confuse me even more." Heracles and I fist-bump as we all make our way back to the now named _Argo_ and prepared to set out as soon as possible. As the morning rooster announced the morning, we hoisted sail and got underway. Getting out to sea, we found a good breeze behind at backs and the sun rising in the distance, as if the gods themselves were wishing us good luck. A few probably were I thought with a smirk as Jason stood at the helm and calls out to us all, "We're underway, let's make history!" Everyone cheers at their station as we begin our journey.

 **-][-**

We sailed for many days and made good time, but something had to go wrong at some point, it wouldn't be a quest without it. I look down from the crow's nest as Atalanta comes up from the hold and walks up to Jason, "We need to find someplace to set anchor and gather supplies or we'll never make it."

Jason nods his head and calls up to me, "Dusk, keep an eye out for an island to gather supplies at!"

I acknowledge him and keep a lookout for anything, eventually spotting some dark shape in the distance. "Jason, bring her portside, I see an island over there!"

We dropped anchor as the sun started to set, allowing me the first look at the island, "I don't like the look of this place. Let's get what we need and get out."

Jason decided to take Atalanta, Heracles, and I into the island to scout it out first. After walking for hour, Atalanta stopped and pointed over the trees, "For once I agree with Dusk, I don't like that."

We all looked up to see a pillar of smoke rising over the treeline. Jason shrugs and keeps walking, "Don't be ridiculous, smoke is a sign of civilization. Come on let's go take a look."

Heracles shrugged and walked after Jason while Atalanta and I share a look of concern. I looked at the smoke before walking after the two in front, whispering to Atalanta, "Keep an eye on them while I take a look around. I'll meet up with you later." With that, I disappeared into the shadows and did what I did best.

Taking a look around, I arrived at the camp a bit ahead of the others and discovered something interesting, "All women, that's weird." Weird indeed. Each woman was tan, well muscled but still held onto their femininity with jaw-dropping effectiveness, and sported spears, blowpipes, and wood shields. I stopped short, running that list through my head again and again before coming to a realization I wish wasn't true, "Amazonians!" I quickly turned around and hurried off, hoping to find Atalanta and the others before they were spotted.

Arriving at the the edge of camp I find, to my dismay, Jason shaking hands with the leader of the tribe, "It's good to find other people. We were hoping if we could trade for supplies with you."

All my hopes of getting out quickly were destroyed as the warrioress took Jason by the hand and led him into the camp, "Of course we would help travelers such as yourself, but please, come stay and eat with us for a while." Jason readily agrees, not understanding the danger he'd just put the crew in. Heracles follows Jason in with Atalanta behind him, keeping a careful eye out for something. At least she's suspicious, where as Jason and Heracles are completely captivated by the women.

I'm mentally bashing my head against a tree, "HOW can those two not realize who they're currently dinning with? You'd think it be pretty obvious they don't exactly keep men around." As night completely falls, I sneak into the camp, hoping to find Atalanta. I soon see her standing in the background looking rather annoyed at Jason and Heracles. Which in my opinion she had every right to be. Carefully working my over to Atalanta, I sneak up behind her and whisper, "Don't turn around, just...continue to glare at the idiots who think with their second head instead of the one they should be using."

She laughed quietly at my depiction of the men as they lounged around with the rest of the crew who were being fed by the Amazonians. "It's about time you showed up. Where have you been?"

I step behind the tent she was standing next to, "I been trying to find a way to get us out of here without being killed, but it's pretty hard when the Amazonians are literally draping themselves over the crew." I shake my head, "How do none of them realize who they're currently staying with?"

Atalanta nods her head towards Jason, "I understand Jason not knowing the dangers, this is his first time doing anything like this. It's Heracles and the rest I'm astounded by. Heracles may be dim, but I never thought he'd be this stupid."

I sigh, "The big guy may have a heart of gold, but from my experience with him, he's never had many smarts, always just punching his way out of problems." I look behind me at a roving guard, "I'm going to duck out and get the _Argo_ ready for cast off with the remaining crew. While I do that, you gotta convince Jason and the others to get out of here. Tell them to get together run at dawn" After some hesitance, she nodded her head as I slip away, heading back towards the _Argo_ to get it ready for the following morning.

 **-][-**

I wait for hours after getting everything on the Argo ready except for the anchor. Just as the sun peeks over the trees, I hear war-cries over the morning birds. Grabbing a longbow and quiver of arrows, I rush into the trees ready to cause some mayhem. Climbing onto a low branch to swing myself up to a higher one, I arrive just in time for the crew to come barreling into view with the Amazonians on their heels with spears and nets, ready to cut down or capture any they got within reach of.

Notching an arrow on the string, I spi Atalanta in the back firing arrows at the warrior women, hoping to cut a few down. One of the Amazonian in the front of the pack hurled a net weighted with stones at Atalanta, causing her to fall to the ground. Pulling the bow back to it's capacity, I hold my breath and take careful aim before releasing the shaft straight at Atalanta.

Atalanta just sat there on the ground trying to untangle her feet from the net. Looking up at the sound of a war cry, Atalanta found an Amazon warrior closing in on her with a spear. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. The arrow I had released cut through the net, closely followed by a second that cut the air going straight through the Amazonian's neck, stopping her in her tracks with a wet gurgle. Getting over her shock quickly, Atalanta scrambled to her feet while grabbing her bow and ran after the others. As the crew disappeared into the trees, I let loose arrow after arrow, causing the Amazonians to yell wildly, trying to figure out where my arrows were coming from.

Shooting a quick glance behind me at the retreating crew, I saw they were climbing aboard the _Argo._ Firing off a few more arrows, I jump off the tree and land running. Breaking the treeline, I saw the the final crew member climb aboard. Willing myself to run faster, I suck air into my lungs and continue forward. Within a dozen feet of the ship, i heard the sound of an angry wasp getting louder and louder. *thhhhp*AHHHHH!" I fall the to ground, an arrow impeded in my back between the crack in my armor that allowed for better arm movement. I glance behind me to see the Amazonian Queen run out of the forest, bow in hand, and scowling at us like a furie. Scrambling to my feet, I grab onto the rope someone had thrown me as the ship started to pull away with the tide.

By the time I was hauled over the railing we were well out of bow range, safe away from that accursed island. Feeling someone lay be on my chest, I turn my head to find Atalanta as she called for the one doctor aboard the ship, "Get bandages and something to get this arrow out cleanly!" Next thing I know, I feel someone steady their hand against my back and yank the arrow out of my back, causing me to yell at the top of my lungs in pain. As soon as the arrow was out, I heard Atalanta shout, "I SAID CLEANLY YOU IDIOT, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

I could practically hear the doctor smirk as he shrugged, "I had to get it out as soon as possible." The doctors face then got serious, "He's lucky the Amazon's aren't known for using poison. Now step away and allow me to clean and dress the wound."

He turns to me, "I'm going to have to remove your hood and chest piece to get to the wound if you'll allow me to." I just nod my head and use my right arm to pull down my hood revealing my gray hair. The doctor drove away the curious members of the crew who wanted to see what I looked with a glare then proceeded to take off my chest piece careful not to disturb my wound. He worked quickly and efficiently, cleaning, packing, then sewing the wound shut leaving me with an nothing more than an ache, but none the worse for ware.

As night set in, I found myself sitting up on deck in the stern alone, watching the stars when I heard footsteps coming closer. Looking away from the stars, I found Atalanta standing in front of me but refused to meet my eye, "Thank you."

I raise an eyebrow at that, "For what?"

Finally meeting my eyes, she pointed to her feet, "You're the one that got me out of that net and killed the Amazonian right." I nod my head, "So thank you, I'm alive because of what you did."

I smirk, "That sounded like it hurt to say."

She huffed, "I'm trying to apologize for how I've been treating you over the past week. You've done nothing but help us but I kept expecting you to turn on us regardless. When you said you'd get the _Argo_ ready, I half expected you to make off with it and leave us. So I'm sorry for how I was acting towards you."

I stare at her for a few seconds before shrugging, "It's only fair, all thief's give my father and I bad names no matter how hard we try."

She sat down next to me, "Who's your father?"

I point at the Nightingale crest on the chest of my armor next to us, "Do you recognize that symbol?" She shakes her head, "Not surprising, not many do these days. It's Erebus' crest, you know, the god of deep darkness and shadows."

Her eyes widen and looks at me in a different light, "You mean to tell me that you're a child of one of the oldest gods!"

I shrug, "And you're practically a daughter of Artemis. We, quote-unquote hero's always have one divine parent. Heracles is no different and I'm sure Jason isn't either."

She thinks on that for a bit before motioning to my shoulder, "How bad?"

I shrug, "Doc shoved some weird herbs he found on the island into the wound and it's healing quickly."

She nods her head then glares at me slightly, "And why did you stay behind for that long? You could of gotten killed!"

I smirk, "And leave our hostesses without a parting gift, I think not."

She smack my side, causing me to hiss in pain, "Shut up, it that what you want on your grave? Here lies Dusk, the funny one?"

I laugh slightly, "Much better than what I had planned."

She raises an eyebrow, "And what is that exactly?"

I grin, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

She shakes her head before hitting my side harder, causing me to yell out in pain. "I'm sorry I'm sorry, geeze. But on the subject of my wound, I'll be fine in a few days but I am going to need you to take over lookout duties, I can't climb right now." She agrees and says goodnight, leaving me to head to bed as well.

 **-][-**

Weeks pass and we finally moor at Colchis after harrowing Harpies and giant moving rocks that tried to crush us, all in good fun of course. We jump ashore to find an entourage of royal guards facing us. "Halt! You have not been invited here, the King has asked us to bring you before him."

Jason steps in front of us all, "Very well, we mean no harm." As we start walking, Jason whispered something to Atalanta who fell back to where I was, "Jason wants you to slip away and find out what you can," pausing, she looked up towards the castle, "and be safe" she added.

I smirk, "You better watch what you say or I might start thinking that you actually like me."

She scoffs then walked back up to Jason and Heracles, leaving me to snicker to myself and slip into an ally when no one was looking. Leaping onto some crates, I jumped and latched onto a roof. Pulling myself up, I ran ahead of the slow moving guards to the castle and snuck in through some repairs that were being made to the wall. Landing in a garden, I looked around carefully before slipping inside and made my way towards the throne room. As I carefully closed the door behind me, I heard the crew down the main hall. Looking around, I found a pillar set close to a wall, allowing me to shimmy up and wedged myself between the wall and pillar. As I climbed, I immediately got a case of deja-vu of when I dared the same thing during my first trip to the palace of Hades two years ago.

As soon as I got comfortable, the doors beside the throne swung open and out came the king and a woman that made my skin crawl. She seemed to give off an aura of malice and seemed very well aware of that fact. "Father, you needn't bother yourself with miscreants like this. Just let me send them away."

Her aged father sat down creakily and wheezed out, "Let them come my daughter, mayhap they will give us some entertainment."

The girl huffs annoyed and crosses her arms, waiting for the "miscreants" to show up. Not having to wait long, the main door to the throne room burst open to allow the Argonauts to enter. Jason steps forwards and bows, closely followed by the rest of the crew, "Milord, I am honored that you allowed me an audience."

The king whispers something into his daughter's ear, the motioning her to step forward, much to her annoyance, "My father asks what you are doing in our lands uninvited?"

Jason spread his arms wide, "We have come questing for the Golden Fleece that was last seen in your care."

The girl practically snarled, "Do you honestly think we'd just give it to the likes of you. Begone now or-" The withered hand of her father grabbed her arm and pulled her back to say something to her. Somehow looking even more annoyed than she already was, she steps forwards again, "My father has...decreed that you may take the Fleece if you perform a certain task for us."

Thinking that Jason wouldn't be stupid enough to take a deal like that, I nearly fell in surprise at his response, "Very well your grace, what is the task?"

The princess waves her hand towards the door, "We'll send a messenger to inform you soon. Go back to your ship and do not leave unless given permission." Jason and the others bowed and left the throne room, leaving the king and his daughter alone with the guards. The princess turns to her father, hands on hips, "Why are you giving them a chance to get their prize? You should just behead them for demanding something from us!"

The father coughs into his hand, "Have no worries my daughter. The task will be quite impossible, but it will prove to be entertaining for us. Now come, let us go get dinner."

As soon as they left along with the guards, I dropped from my perch and escaped the same way I got it. Running as quickly as I could, I made my way back to the ship, ready to beat the ever living crap out of Jason for his idiocy. As I climb aboard, I found that I don't have to do a thing because Atalanta seemed to be doing it for me. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Jason picks himself up and dusts himself off, "What do you mean? He gave us a way to get the Fleece."

I smack him upside the head, "To quote the prissy princess, 'Do you honestly think we'd just give it to the likes of you?'" I shake my head, "Of course not, in case you didn't already know, they plan to give you an unbeatable test. So unless you suddenly know magic, we're royally screwed…literally!"

As Jason realizes his mistake, a female voice calls let's itself known behind us, "I might be able to help with that."

We all spin around to find the princess standing there but something's off, but I wasn't able to place my finger on it. Atalanta steps forward, "And why would you help us? Not but an hour ago you were scowling at us so hard I thought we were going to turn to stone."

The girl waves her hands in front of her, "I was wrong, I don't like being like that, but I have to be in front of my father."

Jason stepped forward, "You said you could help us, how?"

The princess pulled out a bottle and a stone, "These will help you with your task. The potion will make you invulnerable to the fire and bronze hooves of the bulls."

Jason stared at the princess, "Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me that your father…I apologize but we never got your name."

She handed Jason both items, "My name is Medea."

Jason pockets the gifts, "Thanks, so your father wants me to fight fire breathing bulls that have bronze hooves?"

Medea shook her head, "No, he wants you to harness then plow the field with them and plant these dragons teeth. In doing so, you'll spawn an army of warriors ready to tear you apart."

Jason freezes at that, "Aaaannnd how am I to take care of that problem?"

She pointed to the stone, "Just throw that at one of them, they're as dumb as you can get. They'll think their neighbor did it and will attack, causing them to turn on each other." She turns to look back at the castle before turning back to us, "I need to get back before my father sends the messenger and sees me." With that she turns and leaves, leaving us to mull over what she just did.

Jason stared at the two items in her hand, "Do you think it's poison?"

I turn back to Jason after making sure she actually left for the castle, "Alright, I'm confused! She seemed completely genuine, but I was in the throne room before and after you guys came and went and she hated us more than her father did. For her outlook to do a complete one-eighty in an hour is impossible." I look at the potion, "Let me test that on an animal before you drink the lot of it, safer that way. I'll give it back to you in the morning before your test." Receiving a nod, I take the potion and disappear into the night.

Once it was dark, I eventually found a goat to test the potion on. Stealing it away, I make my way to some trees. As I'm setting up what I need, I hear the flapping of bird wings, "What's going on with Medea? Her personality did a flip and I don't like it."

My father sat some flint next to me, "If I were to guess, Hera got Aphrodite to lend a hand so Jason had a chance to get the Fleece, but I can't be certain without finding out myself."

I think about that as I have the goat drink a bit of the potion, suddenly I realize what was off about Medea. "Her eyes were kinda glazed over...you have to snap Medea out of whatever states she's in after we get the Fleece or it'll cause some major problems down the road."

My father lights some brush on fire and pushes it onto the goat. "Hm, look at that, it actually works." He set the brush down and turned to me, "I'll see what I can do because you're right, this will only lead to pain." With that he disappears leaving me with the goat. I stamp out the fire and lead the animal back to its pen before the owner found it missing.

As I made my way back into the city, I saw the sun was rising over the horizon. Taking a shortcut through a farm, I arrived at the field in time to give Jason the potion, "It works fine, but we have make sure Medea doesn't came with us after you get the Fleece no matter what, I'll explain afterwards." Jason gives me an odd look but eventually nods his head and takes off into the field to complete his test.

As we watch Jason harness the rampaging bulls, Atalanta came up and stood next to me, "At least that potion worked, but what was that about not letting Medea coming with us? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy we don't have to."

I jerk my head in Medea's direction, "My father and I think Hera got Aphrodite to mess with Medea a bit, causing her to love Jason. It would explain her sudden change of sides."

Atalanta glances between Jason and Medea, "That's not going to end well. Magic like that only wears off after many years, and if she stays with Jason that long it'll cause a lot of problems."

I nod my head in agreement, "Yeah, my father said he'd see if he could undo what Aphrodite did once we have the Fleece, but we need to make sure she doesn't come with us when we leave." Atalanta agrees and we both turn to see the warriors finish each other off.

The king stood up, seething with barely contained rage, "Congratulations on completing your task. You'll find the Fleece in the grove on the other side of the castle. Take it and begone."

I see Medea slip away to meet Jason at the grove. I lean towards Atalanta, "You and Heracles go get the _Argo_ ready for a quick getaway while I go make sure Medea stays here." Atalanta nods her head as we go our separate ways, hoping to get out of Colchis in one piece. I make my way to grove where the Fleece was hidden and waited outside for Jason and Medea to pass.

Not waiting long, they passed me right as Medea asks Jason to take her with them, "Please my love. I just want to-" She suddenly falls to the ground unconscious confusing Jason and I. Looking up at a shadowy corner in the grove, I see my father give me a slight nod before disappearing.

I dash forward, grabbing Jason's arm and sprinting for the _Argo,_ "Trust me Jason, you will not want her coming back with us. I'll explain when we get back to the ship and get out of this place!" Jason glances back towards the disappearing form of Medea before hesitantly nodding his head and running with me to the ship. We arrive just as I see the sail hoist and the castle gates raise to let a multitude of guards out. I double my speed, "Don't stop!"

We jump aboard the _Argo_ as the crew pushes off the beach with ores, setting us out to sea safe and sound. Jason has his hands on his knees, breathing heavily, "Okay, one, how are you not breathing up a lung right now, and two, why did we leave Medea?"

I smile, "My armor and natural stamina and we think Hera got Aphrodite to get Medea to fall in love with you. The bad part is, that magic doesn't wear off for years, so I thought it wouldn't be good for your health to have your wife suddenly turn on you later down the road."

Jason plops down onto the deck, "Oh...that explains it."

I pat his shoulder, "I wouldn't worry man, you'll eventually find someone that actually finds something to like about you." With that I man up and turn to Atalanta with a cheeky smile, "Speaking of which Atalanta, do you have anything planned for when we get back?" She just stood there red faced before slapping me and walking down into the hold. I shrug while turning to Heracles, "She didn't say no." The entire crew laughs as we return to our posts, ready to set sail for home.

 **-][-**

Later that night, I find myself standing on the stern of the ship again only to be interrupted by a second slap to the face. I turned after my head stopped spinning to find an annoyed Atalanta standing in front of me, "That's for making a fool out of me in front of the crew." She turns to go back down to the hold, glancing at me over her shoulder before she closed the hatch, "Fine."

A small smile slowly grows on my face at her awkwardness before turning back to look at the sea, "Definitely beats my trip to Olympus, by a long shot." With that I sit down on a chair and prop my feet up on the railing, ready to enjoy the sail home.

 **For those of you who are well versed in Greek Mythology, then you probably realized this is a different version of the myth of** _ **The Golden Fleece**_ **. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, just know my version ended on a WAAAYYYY happier note. Thank-you for reading and enjoy my next chapter which focuses on the origins of Dusk :) …**

 **… Archangel Out**


	3. Learning Benevolence

It's a bleak existence. Waking up day after day knowing there's going to be just as much pain and frustration, if not more, than the day before. Nothing resembling comforts in your life while you fight tooth and claw for the basic necessities people need to do nothing more than live to the next day. It's hell, nothing short of it. Our culture likes to believe that when you die, the evil go to Tartarus and that's that. But from my experience that's untrue, and the few times someone has asked why I think that, I just given them my simple answer. Hell is empty, all the demons are here.

It's thoughts like these that run through my mind almost every morning I wake up in whatever cold, hard back alley I had decided to use as my bed for the night. Sitting up with a groan, the small torn piece of cloth I used as a blanket slipped off my shoulders as I rolled my neck to work out the many kinks that had formed during my night on the stony, cold ground. Wincing a couple times as my neck popped, I stood up and stretched, causing several more pops to reverberate throughout my small frame. Once any knots had been worked out, I kneeled down and drank a bit of water out of a puddle that had formed from the rain that fell during the night.

As the cool, and slightly muddy water slid down my throat, I stared at my reflection in the puddle. What stared back could barely be considered a boy anymore, rather the reflection looked like a corpse with skin. My hair, that used to be silverish gray, had become a matted dirty gray. My cheeks were sunken in, ribs showing through my thin, ratty clothes, and arms that were more bone than flesh. All in all, walking corpse was probably the best way you could describe me. But it wasn't any of those things that I focused on. What my gaze was locked on were the two shining blue orbs staring back at me. Or at least they'd be shining, but after years of living alone, scared, and starving, the life has just been sucked out of them. Leaving nothing left but two dull blue eyes that were closer to gray than the color they were supposed to be.

Sighing bitterly, I get to my feet and take stock of my surroundings due to the fact I wasn't able to the night before because it had been too dark at the time. Though after a few seconds I realized it wasn't anything worth looking at. Being the same as any other back alley in the city, it consisted of a dirt covered, grimy cobblestone path that bobbed and weaved between several buildings that used it as a place to throw their garbage when the day was through. This garbage was the only thing keeping the peasants and beggars alive by scavenging any food to eat or pieces of cloth that could be used for warmth.

With another grumbling sigh, I grabbed the ledge above my head and began climbing up the wall of the building I had used as shelter against the wind the previous night. It wasn't all that hard once you learned how. Hand here, foot there, hoist yourself up, rinse and repeat. The worst thing that could happen besides having whatever I'm using to climb on breaking off, is there for to be a gap between what I'm holding on to and what I need for reach next. This proved to be the hardest part of climbing, but I figured out that if you plant your feet on the wall, then pull yourself up as hard as you can while pushing up with your feet you jump several feet up the wall, and if you're quick and strong enough, you'll be able to grab onto whatever was above you. This trick took me weeks to perfect, but now I could climb up a two story building a less than thirty seconds. But since the building I was currently on was at least twice that, it took me a bit longer to reach the top. Pulling myself over the eaves, I look up only to remember once again that the view is always breathtaking.

As much as I could complain about the it, Vale was an impressive city due to being protected on three sides by cliffs that lead straight into the ocean while the fourth was protected by a dense forest. This all provided Vale with a natural defence against land attacks and sea faring ships would have their work cut out for them to win on the water. The city was constructed entire out of wood and stone with buildings standing as tall as four stories with the castle standing proudly while it overlooked the entire city. As I stared at the castle the sun peaked over it's back wall, casting its comforting glow over the entire land and drove the late Fall chill from my creaking bones. As the light spreads throughout the city, I turn around and stared South out of the city and past the forest into the distance that was my home. The land of Rivia was as beautiful as it was dangerous. Straight South were grasslands where animal herds roamed. Southeast was all mountain and rocks, where the city got the stone it needed. And to the Southwest was where the forest extended out as far as the eye could see that housed many wondrous sights as well as predators that stalked the shadows, waiting for their prey to become unawares.

As I was admiring the view my stomach let out a loud rumble, alerting me to its demand for food. Looking around myself, I saw nothing new had been thrown into the alley during the night, leaving me to wonder the city until an opportunity offered itself to me. Taking a running start, I jumped the gap between the building I was on and the one adjacent to it. Landing in a role, I climbed up the taller building until I reached the top and spotted the columns of smoke coming from the market district. Judging the distance between me and the roof on floor below me, I jumped off the roof. As the roof quickly approached, I tilted my shoulder forward and rolled into the ground once again and, without losing momentum, kept running across the rooftops, quickly making my way towards the stall where freshly baked food was being prepared.

 **-][-**

I really shouldn't be surprised at this point. After walking into the the market and locating a stand that had food, I silently slipped a loaf of bread off the table. But as soon as my hands snatched the bread, a cleaver slammed down into the table where my hands hand been scarce milliseconds before. I jump back in fear as some fat, greasy looking man yanked the cleaver out of the wood and snarled at me, "Nobody takes food from my stall! Thieves lose a hand, give the bread back I'll make it quick boy!"

I didn't even wait for the man to finish speaking before I dashed away from him. As I weaved my way through the crowd, I heard shouting and yelling coming from behind me. Risking a glance over my shoulder, my eyes widened as I saw three guards pushing their way through the crowd, knocking several people to the ground violently. Turning my head forward, I was barely able to jump to my left in time to dodge a cart that would have ran me over. Sucking some air into my lungs, I focused on running as I glanced left and right looking for an escape. An opportunity showed itself in the form of a narrow gap between two buildings the guards would not be able to get through. Squeezing between the buildings, I barely had time to jump back as a sword was thrust through the gap.

Not stopping to hear whatever curses the guards were undoubtedly yelling at me, I ducked into several more alleys before I was certain I had lost them. Leaning against the wall of some building, I slide down it with a relieved sigh. Once my heart had ceased trying to jump out of my chest, I looked down at the bread that I had caused all my troubles for the morning. Slightly crushed due to my grip and dirty from when I dropped it as I had slipped through the gap, it wasn't the most appetizing meal for most people. But for me it might as well of been a five-course meal served piping hot.

Breaking off a chunk, I stuff the cooled bread into my mouth and chewed as a sigh of delight rang from my throat. As I swallowed the bread, I became aware of the sound of someone crying not far from where I was sitting. Curiosity overriding my hunger momentarily, I got to my feet and wandered down the alley a bit. After a few seconds, the crying became clearer as well as the sound of someone trying to comfort him or her. Coming to the corner of the building, I peeked around to find myself looking down another damp alley.

Very quickly, I eyes found two small forms huddled in a crate that had one side popped open. The smaller of the two was clutching her stomach and crying in pain as the older figure tried his best to comfort her, "Sh sh sh sh sh, it'll be okay Agathe, I'll find us food soon, I promise."

The now named Agathe nodded her head as her crying shrunk to a small whimper. As I watched, the boy covered the little girl who was no older than nine with a small piece of cloth before crawling out of the box. As he turned to prop the siding back up, I slipped back around the corner before he saw me. As I walked away my mind was at war with itself. If this had happened several years earlier, I would've gladly shared the bread I had. But after all the cruelty I had endured over the years, the voice that was my kindness had shrunk back into nothing more than a whisper in the back of my mind, always there, but not carrying much weight in its words. So when I was halfway to an alley I knew would be safe for the night, I had completely forgotten about the two other kids. It wouldn't be for many weeks that I realized how much of an impact they had on me, but that wasn't here and now.

 **-][-**

Days and weeks passed with the same routine every time. Wake up, find food, locate a safe place to sleep, wait for night. Again and again and again. But as each day passed, as did the warmth of the sun. It was a slow but steady change. First the sun rose later and set sooner than in the warmer months. The temperature went from cool to cold, then to a cold so bitter that it was completely normal to see one or two corpse's frozen where they had fallen asleep the night before because they had no way to keep warm. I only managed to survive due to my experience and a great amount of luck, something I seem to have in spades. I somehow managed to gather enough cloth to make a slightly warmer blanket. Mix that with the log I stole from the barracks each night, I was able to keep warm enough to stay alive.

But my luck would have to run out some time during the Winter, it always did. This season it came in the form of the fact that I was having more trouble finding food than I normally did in past Winters. My already starved form had become even worse as the weeks passed, and now nearing the coldest part of Winter, I was getting desperate. I had tried going back to the market to see if I could snatch any more food, but all the stand owners had figured out ways to either keep us from the food or make it to dangerous to go for it. But at this point I'll take the risk. Everyone was storing food and making only enough for them to eat, leaving barely anything to be picked from the garbage. So with a desperation only a starved boy on his last legs can have, I slowly make my way to the market in the early dawn, hoping to catch one of the stall owners unawares.

As I walked, thoughts about how it had come to this swirled around in my head. My early life hadn't been bad, or at least as well as it could of gone. I grew up at an orphanage not knowing what had happened to my parents with the only thing the adults would tell me is that I just showed up one night on the front steps. But I knew that wasn't true, I saw the looks. Every adult would look at me with disgust and contempt in their gaze, I just didn't notice it when I was little.

It was only when they were literally throwing me out the front door that I realized how much they hated me. They wouldn't even tell me why, they would just yell freak of nature and abomination just because of my unnatural ash colored hair and eyes that seemed to glow a dull blue in the dark. I scowled as I slowly trudged through the frozen stone streets towards the market. It wasn't easy at first. I made mistakes, and plenty of them. Slept in the wrong places, picked the wrong alleys to scavenge food, and not knowing how to fend for myself to just name a few.

As I all those great thoughts were circulating through my mind, I absent mindlessly walked straight into the market without a care in the world. And it wasn't until I heard shouting and felt a something smash into my back did I realize the mistake I had made. I landed on my stomach, bashing my head against the stone causing me to see stars. Next I felt myself forcibly rolled onto my back and was only just able to see the sneering face of the fat stall owner I had stolen from weeks prior as he raised his foot above my head and let it fall.

 **-][-**

The only thing I could comprehend at the moment was that I had a killer headache and the fact that I was being dragged somewhere by my arms. I tried opening my eyes, but something was forcibly keeping them closed. Starting to panic, I reached for my face but received a punch to the face as compensation from one of the men carrying me. Eventually the footsteps of my captors became echoey and the air became damp. Next thing I knew I was being thrown face first into something and landed awkwardly on my arm. I screamed in pain as I felt my shoulder pop out of its joint from trying to soften my impact but had ended up working against me. Through my whimpers of pain, I heard a clang of metal on metal and the sound of a lock being turned before the footsteps walked away.

I reached up to touch my face and felt my fingers meet half crusty blood weeping from a wound on my forehead that had leaked down and dried my eyelids closed. A fresh wave of anxiety rose as I tried to force my eyes open only for two hands to stop me, "I wouldn't do that lad, you'll only damage your lids."

I tried to pull away but the man had a strong grip, "Let go of me! Let go!"

I heard him sigh, "Fine, but if you go blind from clawing your eyes open don't come crying to me." I stopped struggling at his words, not realizing how badly I had been trying to get my eyelids open. Though while I may of stopped, my breathing hadn't slowed down at all. I felt the man push me into a sitting position, "Calm yourself lad, it's not going to help your situation." Suddenly feeling a sharp pain on my forehead as something was pressed against it, I tried to back away again but felt my back impact the wall behind me, "What did I say, stop struggling! I'm trying to help you here."

Gritting my teeth, I held my silence as the man cleaned the blood off of my face. When he was done, he got the cloth wet again and pressed it against my eyes, "Hold that there and eventually the dried blood with soften enough for your to open your eyes."

I scowled as I took the cloth and tied it around my head so I wouldn't have to hold it up, "Why are you helping me? Every adult in this damned city has never given one bit of pity to the poor."

I heard the man shrug, "Why not. Isn't helping people in a similar situation what you're supposed to do?"

I immediately shook my head, "No, you look out for yourself. That way you don't have to worry about anyone holding favors over your head, taking your stuff, or being stabbed in the back for another mouthful of food. That's how you survive." Even before I had finished talking the man started chuckling, "What's so funny?" I snapped at him.

He immediately smacked the back of my head causing my headache to spike, "Don't disrespect those who help you boy. As for your naive view on life, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

I got to feet and, with my good arm, threw a punch blindly, "DON'T YOU PRETEND TO UNDERSTAND ME!" I swung again and again, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

I felt my feet kicked out from under me and I landed on my bad arm causing me to scream in pain again. Before the pain could subside, let alone get to my feet, I felt a foot plant itself on my chest, "I've told you once and I won't tell you a third time. Don't disrespect those who help you. And what gives you the right to think you've suffered worse than anyone else down here?"

The pain finally having receded, I felt tears come to my eyes, though not from pain, from sadness. "I've been alone my entire life. Never having felt any kind of love or affection from an adult or another child. Everyone else down here had that at least once in their life before now."

The man sighed, as if he was telling me something I'd been told many times before, "And who's fault is that?" I turned my blind gaze in his direction, "You're the one who's avoided all human contact outside of stealing or running from guards. So how did you expect to gain any? Did you expect someone to just come by and suddenly be your friend?" I stayed silent, "You used to be a good person, I can tell. But years of seeing the worst humanity has to offer has hardened you. I'm not saying it's your fault, but you didn't fight the change at all."

I frowned, "How do you know all this?"

I could practically hear him smirk, "Let's just say I'm an expert when it comes to gauging people." He then smacked his lips, "You better clench your teeth, this is going to hurt." Before I could even ask what, I suddenly felt him grasp my shoulder and push it back into its socket with a sickening pop. I threw my head back and yelled as my shoulder felt like it had been stabbed. After a few seconds, my shoulder stopped agonizing me as I heard the man stand up, "That should do it. Now try scrubbing the blood away now, the water and tears should have softened up the blood enough."

I growled in pain as I roughly scrubbed my eyes but felt the blood coming off. After another minute or so, I opened my eyes to find myself in a damp, dark cell with a single door and barred window. I glanced around but didn't see anyone else in here with me. Getting to my feet, I spun in circles, "Where are you?"

I heard him sigh, as if disappointed, "If you can't even see me than there's no way in hell that I'm going to help you. Stop spinning, concentrate, and look."

I stopped did as he said. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my surroundings. I felt the chilled air wafting through window, heard every drop of water that resounded throughout the dungeon. I suddenly felt something, like an instinct that told me what I needed. I was a subtle thing, barely noticeable but surely there. I turned and pointed at middle of the far wall. Opening my eyes I saw a cloaked man practically morph out of the walls shadows lightly applauding, "There you guy lad, that's how you do it."

He walked over to the door and knelt down in front of it. As he messed with it I leaned against the wall, "How did I do that? How did you do that?"

He laughed quietly, "The answer to your first question would just be your instincts that have been keeping you alive all these years, you just finally listened to them. The second is just plain skill."

I stared at his back for a second, "Teach me."

The door popped open as he stood up and turned towards me, "Then follow me." With that he took a single step out into the hallway and disappeared into the shadows. Taking an uncertain step out, I didn't see the man anywhere, but I did hear the sound of a guard slowly making his way down the stairs at the end of the hallway. Panicking slightly, I closed the cell door as quietly as I could and tried to find a place to hide. As my head was on a swivel, I hear the man whisper as if he was standing right next to me but I couldn't see him, "Stick to the flickering shadows made by the torches, slow your breathing, and concentrate. The guard will do the rest." Glancing around me one more time, I crouched into a shadow and did as the man said. As the guard drew near, I narrowed my eyes and concentrated. To my utter amazement, the guard didn't even bat an eye and kept on walking.

Feeling a tug on my arm, I turned and saw the man pointing into the cell next to ours. Glancing behind us, I saw the guard walk up the far stairs and out of sight. Peeking in, I saw a man sleeping in the corner of the cell, "What am I supposed to be seeing?" I asked the man.

He nodded his head at the man, "He's been here for ten years, only just being kept alive by the little food and water he's given."

I looked closer at the man and saw he couldn't of been any older than twenty five. I raised an eyebrow, "That's sad, I get it but shouldn't we be getting out of here, not perusing the other prisoners?"

The cloaked man continued to stare at the man in the cell, "The kicker is that he's exactly like you, to a scary degree. Orphan, a spit on beggar whose only crime was trying to survive." He then looked at me and shrugged almost mockingly, "But he's not you, so why should you care?" Not even waiting for an answer, he took a step right and disappeared again. I didn't move for a few more seconds as I stared at a man that could have been me in ten years, I heard that little voice in my head grow a bit. Pulling myself away from the cell, I followed cloak's instructions and made my way towards the first set of stairs avoiding any guards that came down it.

As I neared it, I saw the man leaning against the wall as if he didn't have a care in the world, "Bout time you got here, I thought you were still staring at your future self."

I scowled, "That won't be me."

The man shrugged, "Whatever you need to tell yourself." He then not so subtly glanced at the cell next to the stairs then back at me before disappearing up the stairs with some more advice, "Stairs are tricky. If they're narrow enough, use your legs to push yourself up to the roof and hold yourself there. But these are not like that, so time how often a guard comes down them then slip by when there's an opening." The next guard came down ten seconds later with the following came down twenty after that.

As I was about to silently make my way up, I heard someone quietly, but pleadingly whisper from my right, "Please." Looking at the cell the man had glanced at, I saw two teary emerald eyes staring back at me. She was holding someone's head in her lap as her gaze stared up at me. As I looked, her face tickled something in the back of my mind. And like a flash, I realized it was the little girl I saw in the alley all those weeks ago. I then realized it was her brother's head in her lap. I take a step closer and see she's holding a damp cloth to the sweaty brow of the boy as he shivered from the cold. The girl started tearing up, "Please don't leave us. We didn't do anything wrong."

I bit my lip as I glanced up the stairs as another guard passed by. I didn't look back, "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to get all three of us out." Steeling myself, I darted up the stairs, ignoring the crying coming from the little girl as she realized she and her brother were going to die down here.

As I made my way up the stairs, the man's words rang in my head, "But he's not you, so why should you care?" I came to a stop as the small voice in my head was pushed, screamed with all its might to break free. I came to stop, the only sounds coming from the sound of the next guard's footsteps, but I was just able to make out the sound of the girl's sobbing down below. Her sorrow and fear ringing in my ears. I hung my head in shame, completely disgusted with myself. I had left them, fully knowing that they will die alone, cold, and scared. I remembered my early years out on the streets feeling those exact three things in such great amount. Looking up determined, I raced back down the stairs and knelt down in front of the cell. The girl completely oblivious to me, continued to cry.

As I was about to speak, my knee bumped against something. Looking down, I saw a small leather belt sitting on the ground. Picking it up, I opened the pouch to see a full set of lockpicks. As I stared at them, I didn't even try to find the man as he whisper to me, "A lot of people are sloppy when they try to pick locks, and many who think they're good are nothing more than amateurs. It's just like I've been saying, concentrate." I inserted the two picks, already having a beginners knowledge when it came to this, "Probe the lock with the picks and figure out its inner-workings. Don't just shove them around like every other thief." He practically spat out the final part of his sentence.

I did as he said, gently probing the pins in the lock, painting a picture of each one's location. Once I thought I had a good enough picture, I started with the furthest pin and work my way back. I messed up once or twice, but I got the lock open in less than a minute. My eyes snapping open in surprise as the lock clicked open, I slipped the picks back into the pouch and put the belt on. Realizing I'd been sitting in front of a cell door as guards passed by, my head snapped around fully expecting several to be standing there smiling cruelly. But to my utter shock, I just watched another pass by without a second glance in my direction. "You're instincts are good if you're hiding and picking locks at the same time without even trying." The man said from somewhere.

Shaking the surprise off my face, I waited for the next guard to pass before I slowly opened the cell door. Hearing the creak, the girl looked up, her teary eyes widening when she saw me padding up silently to her. Before she could speak, I placed a hand over her mouth so the guards wouldn't hear, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you two. I'm going to need you to keep silent but stay with me, okay?"

The girl nodded her head, but before I could stand up she threw her arms around around my torso and whispered, "Thank you, thank you." I froze up, unsure what to do. After a few seconds I awkwardly returned the hug with one arm and patted the top of her head with the other. Letting go, the girl wiped her eyes and stood up while trying to lift her brother but was having difficulties.

Before I could stoop down to pick him up, the boy seemingly levitated before the man appeared holding the boy in his arms, "I'll carry him, the girl is your responsibility."

I nodded my head as the girl hid behind me, afraid of the man holding her brother. I pattered head reassuringly (Or at least I think it was. I'm not good with this being nice stuff yet), "Don't worry, he's been helping me. He'll get you and your brother out." Staring at me with those green orbs, the girl eventually nodded her head and grabbed my hand. Sighing, I picked her up and slipped out of the cell and up the stairs as quietly as I could. Reaching the top, I glanced to my left and right. Seeing no one, I quickly slipped behind a decorative rug hung on the wall right as the next guard rounded the corner. The girl pressed her face into my shoulder, hiding whatever squeaks of fear she was making. Once the guard passed, I slipped out and dashed from hiding spot to hiding spot, slowly but surely making my way to the front of the castle.

As I hid behind another blanket, I peeked out and saw the main door in view. Suddenly, I felt Cloak crouch down next to me with a now conscious boy in his hands. When his sister saw him, she wasn't able to stop a cry of joy from escaping her lips as she wrapped him in a hug. Unfortunately, the passing guard must of heard her this time, "What was that?"

As the guard lazily drew nearer, the girl began crying silently into her brother's shoulder in fear. Picking them both up, Cloak turned to me, "I'll get them out, but I'm afraid that means you're on your own from now on."

If this had been a scarce hour ago I would've of been angry, but that voice had taken the reigns, making me remember how good it felt to help people again. I nodded my head, "I'll distract the guard, she won't stay quiet with guards chasing you."

He looked like he was about to reprimand me but suddenly stopped and I was able to see a smirk under his hood, "Alright, make it a good one."

I rolled my eyes good-naturally as I stood up and prepared to jump out of the hiding place. When the guard was about to pull back our cover, I jumped out and pushed the guard to the ground. Turning around, I ran in the opposite direction, hoping to find some way up to the walls where I could climb down. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the man's foot disappear as he stepped out the door while the guard chased me. Smirking, I increased my speed with energy I didn't even know I possessed but I didn't question it. As I turned a corner, I almost ran straight into another guard. Thinking quickly, I slide under his legs and keep running. As I got about a hundred feet down the hall, I suddenly felt my shoulder explode in pain. I fell the to ground, clutching the small bolt that was stuck out of my shoulder. Gritting my teeth, I jump to my feet, only just missing the guard as he reached out to grab me.

Breathing heavily, I glance left and right trying to find some form of escape. Seeing an opportunity to buy myself some time, I grabbed a wall sconce and pull the supports out from under it. Falling to the ground, it shatter as it impacted and sprayed its oil all over making the hallway catch fire. Ducking into a side room, I shut and bolt the door. Sucking some air into my lungs, I turned around hoping to find some way out but felt my heart sink as I saw the walled closet I locked myself inside off with the only way out being a window. Glancing out, I instantly became dizzy as I took in the hundred foot drop into the ocean below.

Before any thoughts of running back out could come to fruition, I heard the door shake as it was pounded on, "We know you're in there! If you come out we'll make your death quick!"

I glance between the door and the window, all the while clutching my shoulder that was weeping a good amount of blood, the back of my shirt already soaked crimson. Making my decision, I stepped back and up into the window as the door began splintering from the ram that was being used against it. Steadying myself against the stone frame, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. As the door was halfway broken down I opened my eyes just in time for the sun the break the horizon. And for the first time in a very long time, I felt happiness. Happiness that I had done something good before my death. Feeling the sun warm my face signifying the end of Winter, I fell forward as the door burst open.

 **-][-**

Many hours later on a lonely beach with no soul in sight, something washed up onto shore a few miles down the coast of the castle. Lying motionless, the figure just bobbed up and down as the tide tried pulling the body back into its embrace like a long lost mother who just found her child. As the minutes passed by, the waves dragged the figure back out inch by agonizing inch. As the figure was seconds away from floating away, a hand reached out and pulled the body up to dry land.

 **-][-**

I hurt all over, which I guess is a good thing. It means I'm alive, but I wish life had an easier way of telling you. Why not a pat on the shoulder, or a comforting warmth. Wait a second, I actually feel heat? Cracking my eyes open, I see a crackling fire with the sound of crashing waves in the background. I just lay there, never before having the opportunity to just lay by a warm fire on the beach with no worries. As time passed, I felt a pat on my non-wounded shoulder, "Well done lad, well done indeed."

Turning my head so fast I'm surprised it didn't snap, I barely caught sight of the man disappearing into the woods waving over his shoulder. Chuckling, I lay back down and rested, completely content with lazing the first day of comforting Spring warmth away on the beach. After all, I needed to get my strength back, there was an entire city full of unfortunate people that needed help. And I was just the man for the job. I chuckled one last time as I dozed off just now realizing I was a thief, albeit a thief with an honest heart, and I'll never go back.

 **Hope you enjoyed the origins to Dusk in this prequel chapter. Thank-you for reading and enjoy what is my favorite chapter of the story. It's time for Dusk to make some new friends with a very different group of people :) …**

… **Archangel Out**


	4. Do Not Fear The Aesir

**And we come to the final planned chapter of the story. I thank all of you who have stayed with me during my learning period of becoming an amateur writer. If you aren't aware, as of 8/9/16, I've gone back and polished up the three earlier chapters. So if you want to go back and do a bit of rereading, than let me know if there are any big mistakes I missed.**

 **With all that over, please enjoy my favorite chapter in this story. It's time for Dusk to make some new friends with the gods of Norse Mythology. Enjoy…**

If someone were to ask you what home is, you might give them the simple answer of, "Home is where you hang your hat" or "Home is where the heart is". In my opinion home isn't any of those things. Home isn't something that can't be explained with a single phrase, it's never that simple. Home is what you make it out to be. It doesn't have to be a house, city, or even a country. It can be an ideal, something you live by and will never stray from. I guess you could say home is something familiar, and from my experience, you never feel safer than with what's familiar.

So what do you do when you're taken from what you know and thrown into a place that isn't just unfamiliar, but completely foreign in every way but the basic cornerstones that all life is built off of. My gaze wanders over the valley before me. Water, grass, trees, bushes, rocks, and the moon. All familiar bases of life, but at the same time completely different. The country felt wild, untamed, and dangerous. But at the same time exotic, lively, and free.

But it's not my home. I don't recognize the mountain ranges surrounding me, the crisp air upon my tongue, nor the consolations shining down upon my still form. All of it just felt…different, I can't explain it. Tearing my gaze from the horizon, I check over my person to take stock of what I have on me.

My armor in its entirety covers my body with the exception of fingerless gloves and a slit between my mask and hood to see through. Reaching into my small hip pouch, I find all my tools for thieving with my two daggers father gave me strapped to my lower back. Also inside the pouch were the coins, gems, and jewelry I had "liberated" before appearing…wherever here is. Before I could even begin pondering how I ended up here, the earth began shaking every couple seconds, as if a large being was walking near me.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I climbed the small hill that rested to my right and fell to my stomach once I reached the top. The sight that greeted me made me reconsider my definition of "large being". From my interactions with Zeus, Erebus, Ares, and all the other Gods made me think large being was something just several feet taller than the average man. But now, the colossal…monstrosity walking across the valley, whose strides reached several hundred feet in length made me realize just what large meant. The giant who I know saw was male was several hundred feet tall and, to be perfectly honest, wasn't the best looking guy around. His face was in a permanent scowl with ridges, bumps, and craters littering it. Its clothes were a patchwork of hundreds of different animals and its club looked like it was some up-rooted tree about two dozen feet in length. Overall a very crude, and horrifying person, if he could even be called that.

Suddenly, a horn broke the silence which caused the giant to spin around at a speed that nothing that large has any right moving at to face a mountain range on the far side of him. Growling, the giant raised his club before taking off at a sprint roaring at the top of his lungs in some language I couldn't discern. Annoyingly due to its position, the giants back block my view of whatever had blown the horn. But even though I couldn't see whoever it was, I could definitely hear him. Laughing at the top of his lungs, I just managed to make out a figure in the distance as he flew into the air to throw something when the giant lifted his club to smash whoever it was.

The object the man threw hit the giant square in the jaw and knocked it on its back but didn't alter course and flew towards me. Eyes widening with the realization that whatever was heavy enough to knock over a several hundred foot being was heading right for me. Jumping to my feet, I lept backwards right as the object smashed into the ground right where I had been laying scarcely a second before. The shock of the impact made me lose my footing and fall over right as the man landed next to the crater after jumping after whatever it was he threw.

Coughing due to the raised dust, I wiped my eyes and tried to peer through the cloud in front of me. Once the dust settled I was finally able to make out the figure standing before me. Standing at seven foot four, the man reached down and lifted the object from the crater. Now getting a clear view of the object, I realized it was a beautifully crafted hammer suited for battle. Sizing at a foot long by half a foot wide, the hammer made a formidable weapon.

Realizing I was sitting at his feet, the man dropped his hammer onto the ground with a loud thud before he started talking boisterously in some language I couldn't comprehend.

I held my hands up to show I wasn't a threat but before I could start explaining myself, we felt the ground shake again. Turning around, I saw two things I didn't want to see. First was that the giant was getting to his feet groggily, but angry. The second thing was the fact that a second giant of smaller size, this one measuring only twenty or thirty feet in height, was making its way towards us with its axe already raised. I say 'I didn't want to see' because the man in front of me seemed to be ecstatic for some reason. Throwing his head back in laughter. He turned to me and patted me on the back (Which almost knocked me to the ground) before grabbing the back of my chest guard and threw me straight at the second giant.

It took me all of a split-second to realize that I had just been thrown at a giant as tall as a building by a man that could pass as a second Heracles in every way but looks. Due to the fact that the man wasn't subtle about his act, the giant I was heading straight for positioned his axe just so I'd impact it, and going as fast as I was would mean I'd probably just be cleaved in two instantly. Adrenaline pumping and scarcely seconds to spare, I grabbed my daggers and very quickly threw the one in my left hand straight at the giant. Not having expected me to do anything, the giant couldn't move in time. Not even two seconds before I reached the giant's axe, my dagger impacted into the flesh between two of his knuckles which caused him to drop his axe and opened his mouth to scream in pain. But before he could even utter a sound I spun in midair and sunk my other dagger right into the giant's throat. Spinning around the giant's neck sharply due to my dagger stopping me from moving past it, I nearly cut the giant's head from his shoulders due to the speed I had been moving at.

Collapsing with a wet gurgle, the giant died before he even hit the ground. Breathing heavily and rolling of the giant's corpse, I slumped to the ground and leaned my back against it with my head bowed as I sucked in air. Looking back up, I was just in time to see the man call down lightning from the heavens and strike the colossal giant with a resounding crack! The giant convulsed violently as a billion volts rushed through its body. After a few seconds, the pressure and lightning caused the giant's head to explode. Quickly shielding my eyes as blood, flesh, and a myriad of other things rained down upon the valley.

When the shower of gore ceased, I opened my eyes and immediately gagged at the sight and smell of the gore hit me. Suddenly being hauled to my feet, I was spun around and came face to face with the man who threw me. Raising his hammer into he yelled out happily, "Það var mikil barátta!"

I waved my hands in front of me, "Wo Wo Wo slow down big guy, I don't understand you."

The man laughed, "THY SPEAKS THE MORTAL TONGUE! I SAID, THAT TWAS A GREAT BATTLE! WHAT ART THOU DOING HERE MORTAL?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'mortal tongue'? Everyone, including Gods and men speak Greek."

The man laughed again, "THOU ART EITHER CONFUSED OR DIM, BUT THOU SLAYS GIANTS SO THOU ART MY FRIEND!"

I chuckled, "Exactly like Heracles. Colossal strength, friendly, and a dimwit."

The big man threw his head back and laughed even harder, "THY MUST BE MISTAKEN! NO MERE MORTAL COULD COMPETE WITH THOR, THE MIGHTY GOD OF THUNDER IN A CONTEST OF STRENGTH!"

I smirked underneath my mask, "I never said he was mortal, he's the greatest son of Zeus."

The now named Thor twirled his hammer, "WHO IS IT THOU SPEAKEST OF?"

My brain screeched to a halt, "You're a God aren't you?"

Thor smiled widely, showing me a perfect set of teeth and nodded his head, "AS I SAID, I AM THE MIGHTY GOD OF THUNDER THOR!"

I started to get worried, "S-So you've never heard of Zeus?" I received a shake of the head, "Poseidon? Hades? Hera?" No, no, and no. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW OF THE LEADER OF THE GODS, HIS BROTHERS, OR HIS WIFE?"

The growled slightly, "Start speaking sense lad. My father Odin is the leader of us, my mother's name is Frigga, and he has no brothers that go by the names Poseidon and Hades."

I held my hands up as I took a step back, "I don't mean to be insulting, I'm just very confused. Where am I?"

Thor pointed at the mountain range he had come from, "Those mountains separate Asgard, the home of the Gods from Jotunheim, the land of the Giants which is where we currently are."

I shook my head, "Those names mean nothing to me, " I slowly took in my surroundings, "where in the nine levels of Hades and I?"

Thor stoked his beard, "If thou were a God I'd take thee to my father and find if thy speak the truth, but alas only the Gods may enter Asgard."

I shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time I snuck into the domain of a God. What are the requirements?"

Thor looked at me like I had grown a second head, "Thy must have have godly blood flowing through thy veins."

I bit my lip and stared at the ground in thought. After a few seconds my head shot back up with a grin, "What if I'm only partly mortal. As in I have one godly parent and one mortal?"

Thor looked confused, "Prithee, I doth not understand. None of mine fellow Gods couple with mortals."

I shook my head, "I never said they did. Please Thor, take me to your father and I'll explain everything." When he didn't move from his spot and continued to stare I sighed, "Look at it this way, if I can't go in I won't be able to get in. But if I can then that will be proof enough that I'm have, at least partially, godly blood in my veins."

Thor continued to stare for several seconds before smiling widely, "WHY NOT? Thy speaks sense, if thee is not of godly blood then Heimdall with not let thee pass the Bifrost!" He then suddenly threw me on his back, "HOLD ON MY FRIEND! IT WILL BE A QUICK JOURNEY IF WE TRAVEL MY WAY!"

Before I could even refuse his offer Thor twirled his hammer extremely fast before he let go of it. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but since his hand was through the lather loop we were unfortunately…carried with it.

 **-][-**

After several heart-wrenching minutes of flight, Thor landed on what a bridge of what appeared to be made of a solid rainbow. Thor set me down and I immediately fell to my shaky knees. Holding my stomach, I looked up at Thor with a glare and a barely suppressed groan, "Heracles at least had the decency to warn me before doing something like that."

Someone burst out into laughter behind me, "Thor has always lacked foresight but he means well, don't take any offense mortal." I got shakingly to my feet and turned around. Before me stood a tall, dark skinned man with golden eyes and golden armor. In his hands he held the hilt of a beautiful golden colored greatsword with the point pressed against the ground. He put a hand on my shoulder to steady me, "Welcome to the Bifrost, what is it thy seeks?"

I took a deep breath and swallowed my stomach that had been forcefully thrown into my throat, "I seek counsel from your Lord Odin. I, with no idea how, find myself in quite the odd predicament here."

Heimdall didn't say anything and just stared into the shining sapphires that were my eyes with his own golden gaze. After a few seconds he turned to Thor smirking, "He speaks the truth Thor, a half blood he truthfully is."

Thor scratched his head in confusion, "But if that is true, then who among us sired a son with a mortal?"

Heimdall shook his head, "Don't you worry about that, it was none who call these halls home."

Thor shrugged, "What my brothers do in private is their business, I was just curious." He then patted me on the back (Again, nearly knocked me over), "LET US CARRY ON! I WISH TO GO CELEBRATE WITH MY LOVELY SIF AND THE OTHERS!" He charged off in a dead sprint, completely forgetting that while I was very quick for mortal standards, I couldn't keep up with him.

Heimdall chuckled, "I will call one of the others to show you to Odin," he blew a small horn at his side before starring in the direction Thor had ran off in, "though it is odd for Thor just ran off like that. Especially when it's one of his new 'friends' he's leaving behind."

I raised a brow, "How do you know he called me friend?"

Heimdall chuckled, "I heard him call thee such." At my look of shock he pointed at his ears, "My hearing and sight are second to none, plus Thor isn't really the quietest person."

I chuckled behind my mask, "It's scary how similar he is to my friend Heracles. Both have colossal strength, an overly cheery personality, utter loyalty, and a complete and utter idiot."

I heard a loud laugh come from behind me again, "That he is. My brother is one of the kindest hearts to walk these halls, as long as thy aren't giant that is."

Heimdall and I turned towards the voice and found a handsome looking man clothed in beautiful but simple clothes with flowing blond hair that fell to his neck walking towards us. Heimdall raised his hand and called out, "Ho Balder, I should have known it be thee to answer my call."

The now named Balder shrugged, "It just didn't seem right to leave our first mortal guest to Asgard alone out here without a guide, it wouldn't be proper."

Heimdall sighed, "I see you still have that heart of gold as always Balder." He then turned to me, "Balder here will show you to Odin," then with a slight bow, "enjoy your stay in Asgard half-blood." With that he turned his back to us and resumed standing guard.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to find Balder smiling kindly at me, "Follow me mortal and I shall show you to my father and the others."

By this point my eyebrows were one more surprise away from levitating above my head, "Y-you're not a servant…you're one of Odin's sons!" I quickly got to a knee and bowed my head, "I apologize for any offense I may of caused milord, I did not realize!"

Receiving no answer, I cautiously glanced up to find Balder looking at me all confused, "Why doth thou kneel before me? I have done thee no service besides lead you to my father."

I shook my head, "You are a God but I didn't realize it, so I'm giving you the respect you deserve."

Suddenly I felt Balder pull me to my feet, softly of course, "Don't bow to me mortal, I haven't done anything to deserve it. I do not know what thy has been told about us, but we are not an unwelcoming kind and treat guests as they deserve to be treated."

I stared at him in confusion, "But-"

"You two better get going before Odin sends another to find what has kept you." Interrupted Heimdall who still had his back to us.

Balder instantly began fretting, "Oh my goodness you're correct my friend, everyone must be wondering where we are. I did tell them I'd return shortly with our guest." He then turned back to me, "We must hurry, but do remember that we are an understanding group of people. Speak truthfully and thy will have not to fear from my father." He started walking away and motioned for me to follow, "Now come along, we have to make haste to make up for our tardiness."

I couldn't even voice an objection to any dishonor shown to the Gods before I was forced to run after Balder due to the fact that he started jogging back the…city. I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing before me was a magnificent Kingdom that could easily rival Mount Olympus. The buildings along with many other objects were constructed out of a shrinking gold and silver metal decorated with reds, blues, yellows, oranges, and many other colors. The walkways were made of perfectly carved stones lined with trees, bushes, and to my utter amazement, stalls filled with food, trinkets, and other odds n' ends. Even more astounding though were to the people filling said stalls, streets, and buildings. I wanted to stop Balder and ask what this place really was but he told me to hold any questions I had for my father, though he quickly finished with a fierce amount of apologizing. That alone keeps throwing me for loop even without my surroundings factoring in. Why in the name of Zeus is the son of the head God acting like he kicked my dog and is trying to make up for it when it should be I whose bowing to him.

After several minutes of running, Balder and I arrived at some stables outside the city walls. Grabbing two horses, a mare and a stallion, and handed me the reins to the mare, "Thy knows how to ride I presume?" I nodded my head numbly, still shocked over all I had witnessed, I mean hell, we aren't even inside the palace yet! Balder smiled as we mounted our steeds, as if he knew just what had me so silent, "Tiss a beautiful sight, is it not?" Again, I numbly nodded my head causing Balder to laugh good-naturedly, "Then let us be off, it will take us several minutes to reach the palace." With that we spurred our mounts onward as we continued our ascent into the shining city known as Asgard.

 **-][-**

After several minute of riding, Balder and I reached the summit of the last hill before coming to a stop. Before us stretched a long bridge that spanned a glistening lake several hundred feet below. From the bridge poured a waterfall every two-hundred feet or so, each shimmering in the setting sun as the water fell freely into the lake below. Spurring our horses forward once again, we grew nearer and nearer to the extraordinary palace at the end of the bridge. A minute or so from reaching the palace, Balder and I looked up at the cry of a Falcon that sounded above us.

Apparently recognizing the bird, Balder waved at it as it descended to the ground. Landing on its talons, the bird grew from its feathery state into one of the most beautiful women I had ever lay eyes upon. She was clad in a pearly white dress adorned with gold linens that hugged her figure. Her wavy hair was crimson, nearly blood red and fell to the back of her knees. I jumped off my horse and bowed out of habit, "Milady."

Looking confused, the woman glanced at Balder who shrugged before raising my head and spoke softly, "Thee need not bow young man, though it is a kind gesture."

Before I could even start on how dishonoring it was to not bow I heard Balder laugh, "Don't bother Freya, it seems our guest has been brought up to act as if we are entitled to worship for no other reason than existing."

Freya looked back down at me who had bowed my head again. Sighing, she turned back to Balder, "I guess we will have to show him otherwise at later date, Odin just sent me out to find you." She then put her hands on her hips, "What took you two so long anyways?"

Balder looked sheepish, "I may of gotten caught up talking with Heimdall and our guest when I first reached the Bifrost."

Freya raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I'm sure it wasn't intentional," she then motioned for us to follow her, "anyways, we must get going. Odin and Frigga have been waiting."

My head immediately jerked up from where it had found in new home in staring at the ground. Pulling my horse reigns, I offered the saddle to the goddess before me, "Please take my horse milady, I would be honored to lead it for you."

Freya almost looked like she pitied me but then smiled sweetly, "A gracious offer, I thank thee." Accepting my offered hand, Freya sat down sidesaddle and we made the rest of the way to the palace. During our ride, Freya looked down at my armored form, "Pray tell, what is thy name?"

I looked over my shoulder and bowed my head slightly, "Dusk milady."

Freya smiled, "Tiss a beautiful name, dusk is my favorite time of the day. The sun sets and casts its comforting glow all over Yggdrasil with shades of gold, purple, red, and orange."

I nodded my head, "It is beautiful indeed, though I'm more partial to a full moon in the middle of the night."

Freya cocked her head to the side, "Why is that, might I ask?"

I shrugged, "What can I say, shadows comfort me."

Freya looked at me oddly for that, "What do you find comforting about sha-"

She was interrupted by a guard that had met us before the grand door, "I apologize for the interruption Lady Freya, but all the Lords and Ladies are waiting for you three."

Freya nodded her head, "Do not feel the need to apologize for doing you job, I do admit I got a little to curious for the time." She then turned back to me, "I will see you again in a few minutes mortal, until then."

I bowed again, much to her and Balder's amusement, "Farewell Lady Freya, until the next time." Handing the reigns to a waiting guard, he took Freya and Balder's horse in a separate direction. The guard that met us held out his hand, "I must ask that you relinquish all weapons until we are told otherwise sir."

I nodded my head and have them my daggers and pouch, "I understand."

Balder, opening the door for us, led the way to the throne room, "As I said earlier, my father is a wise, honest man. Speak the truth and thy will have not to fear from him."

I breathed deeply, "Yeah, just meeting with a man that could be the equivalent to Zeus, no pressure."

Balder glanced over his shoulder, "Is this Zeus the man that has made you so afeard of the Gods?"

I shook my head, "Not exactly, but my explanation will make no sense until you all hear on how I got here."

Balder stared at me for a few seconds before shrugging, "I do not know what thy speaks of, but I'm sure it's quite the tale." He then stopped before a set of double doors that were about fifteen feet tall and turned fully towards me, "When the doors open go inside. I must be enter through a different door." He then put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me, "Just remember what I said, speak truthfully and show no hostile intent and you'll be fine." He patted my shoulder before walking back down the hall a ways before taking a turn out of sight.

I turned back to the imposing doors and took several deep breaths. Thor, Heimdall, Balder, and Freya had been nothing but pleasant, if not a little strange for gods, but my intentions are honest and heart pure so I have nothing to fear. Then why does it feel like my heart is trying to punch its way out of my chest. I closed my eyes and lifted my hand to my left shoulder to run my fingers over the silver crest that adorning it. Feeling the ridges that depicted a Nightingale reaching for the moon with its wings brought a sense of comfort to my mind. No matter what happens, my father will either keep me safe or bring me home if my time came. Feeling my heart slow, my eyes raised as the doors began slowly opening before me.

Steeling myself, I boldly stepped into the room only to stop short not five feet into it. Having expected a circular room that was lined with chairs that would be filled by beings that could crush me with a flick of their wrist, I was shocked to find myself in a long dining hall. Two large fires were roaring on the left and right side of the hall that lit the entire room to show a long table laden with food and drink. But what astounded me even more was the fact that their were no cold, hard gazes sent my way. From the moment I stepped into the room, every pair of eyes (And a single eye of course, can't forget Odin :D) stared at me yes, but with curiosity more than anything.

The people sitting at the table couldn't of been or more diverse group of people. There were men as solid as thousand year old oaks, and as tall as one is thick. Men who were more slim, but looked just as imposing in completely different ways. Woman who looked just as imposing as the men, but in an elegant way. And women who were more beautiful as the setting sun. But one man caught my eye over all the others. Standing to his full height at the far end of the table stood a man that looked ancient, but still held a look that made him seem like he could fight just as well as any other in the hall. With the golden eyepatch and scars, he looked like a fierce warrior, but at the same retained the look of a kindly grandfather, one who you could tell anything to without fear of unfair punishment.

Realizing I was just staring at Odin and the other Gods, I quickly got to my knees and bowed until my forehead pressed against the floor, "My Lords and Ladies, I cannot apologize enough for making you wait on my behalf."

"He's as polite as you said Balder, if not a little odd, but that can easily be looked over." Came an authoritative but wise voice, "Raise up Dusk and let us get a good look at you." Getting to my feet, I unknowingly kept my gaze glued to the floor, "Look up and face us lad." My gaze shot up, missing the amused tone the voice carried. Looking straight into Odin's one-eyed gaze, I waited as he looked for something only known to him. "Tell me, what were you doing in Jotunheim where Thor found you?"

I nervously shrugged my shoulders, "In all honesty milord, I do not know."

A lankier man with long black hair that reached his shoulders who was wearing green robes scoffed, "I find that hard to believe stranger, how can you not know how you found yourself in the land of the giants."

Before I could even defend myself Thor spoke out, "Watch your tongue Loki, my new friend here killed giants with me and I won't have him scorned."

As Loki was about to lash back at Thor, Odin held out his hand, "Quiet, both of you. Loki, you will not treat a guest with such derision and I shall be the one to decide on whether he's telling the truth, not you." He then turned back to me, "I can tell thy speaks the truth. Come, sit and tell us your tale."

I froze, not believing that a God just offered me to eat with them, "I-I-I-"

The women next to Odin shook her head amusement, "Truly thy has been taught to fear us. Don't be afraid Dusk. Please, sit and eat while we talk. We find it is much easier to discuss important topics over a meal."

I stared wordlessly at the Gods in front of me before taking an empty seat that was left for me between Thor and Freya. As I sat down and looked at the glorious food in front of me, a one armed man chuckled, "Thy will have to remove the mask if thee wishes to feast with us."

Freya looked at me and tilted her head, "I agree with Tyr, is there a reason thy has hidden your face this entire time Dusk?"

I then realized I was still in my armor. I bowed my head again, "I apologize, I often forget I'm wearing it sometimes." I pulled back the hood and lowered the mask revealing my ashen gray hair, pale skin, and lightly glowing sapphire eyes.

Balder chuckled from behind his cup as the women next to him tilted her head in confusion, "Prithy, what hast thy been told to make thee so afeard of us?"

Balder wrapped an arm around the women, "He's been asked that question many times now Nanna, but he keeps saying he will need to explain why he's here for us to understand."

Tyr raised his cup towards me, "Then let us hear it, I am curious to see who is so afraid of us to the point they teach it to their young."

I bit my lip as I thought on how to explain to them I was from a different plane with completely different Gods and customs on how to treat them. I nodded my head in thought before looking over at Odin, "Will I be able to explain myself fully before calling me insane and thrown into Hades Fields of Punishment?"

Odin raised an eyebrow, "I promise thee we will hear you out, WITHOUT scorn." He added that last part while looking at Loki he raised his hands in submission.

I took a deep breath before starting, "I'm not from here."

Frigga slowly nodded her head, "We know that, what do you mean?"

I shook my head, "No, I mean I'm not from this plane whatsoever. Before talking with Thor I had never hear the names Odin, Frigga, Thor, or Loki. I've never heard of Titans still roaming the earth. I had never heard of Jotunheim nor Asgard, let alone Yggdrasil. But most of all, I never had heard utterance of Gods so hospitable that they allow people to live freely in their heavenly home."

The hall became silent as all but one stared at me like I had suddenly grown three more heads. Loki wordlessly stood up to all the guards but a commanding voice stopped him, "Sit down Loki!" We all turned to stare at Odin, "We promised the boy we'd let him explain and let him explain we shall. We do not go back on our word. If we do then our words mean nothing." Turning back to me he nodded, "Go ahead and tell us how you arrived in Jotunheim lad, you shan't be stopped by nothing except honest questions."

I bowed my head in thanks, "I was doing a job my father challenged me with. I was to sneak back into Hades and find a soul that had been wrongfully taken there."

"What is Hades, may I ask thee?" Stated Balder.

I thought for a moment, "I take it there is an afterlife for mortals after they die correct?"

Odin nodded his head, "That there is, in fact," he nodded at Loki, "Loki's daughter Hel takes the souls of the evil and damned."

I nodded my head, "Well from where I come from Hades is the God who rules over the Underworld or Hades, whatever you wish to call it. No matter what you have done in your life, you will end up there."

A lovely women with marvelous golden hair next to Thor spoke up, "How can the souls of the evil and righteous go to the same place? What about punishment for evil deeds."

The one-armed man looked at me closely, "I take it the evil go to those 'Fields of Punishment' you mentioned earlier while the good go somewhere else correct?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, the souls of men and women who committed evil go the Fields of Punishment for eternity and their retribution depends on what their crime was."

At that many of my listeners gasped in shock, especially the gentle Freya, "Don't they get a seconds chance after being punished for a time?"

I shook my head, much to her dismay, "Sadly no, they do not. Take into account that only the truly evil go there. Those who didn't do any good or bad go to the Fields of Asphodel where they rest for eternity. Though if anything, it's not really paradise, more like REALLY boring. They have nothing to do there."

Odin stroked his beard, "That seems like a punishment in itself. Ordinary they might have been, it does seem cruel. Though at least most could spend eternity with those they love."

I shook my head, shocking my audience again, "When you pass into the afterlife, you wade through several rivers, one of which takes all of your memories."

Odin just stared blankly at me while Freya looked to be on the verge of tears, "How could any God do such a thing?" She then looked a little hopeful, "But what of the righteous?"

I nodded my head, "They go to paradise," Freya smiled at this, "but to reach it they must wade through the rivers making lose their memories as well." And thus the smile was gone as soon as it appeared.

Thor anger had been slowly rising with each passing second before finally breaking free, "PEOPLE SHOULDN'T BE FORCED TO SUFFER SUCH A FATE! WHO DARES TO PLAY WITH LIVES LIKE THIS!"

Every head turned to me as I called out to stop Thor, "Even if you could get to them, you wouldn't win."

Loki scoffed again, though this time it wasn't necessarily at me, "We are Gods, we would at least stand as much of a chance as they have against us!"

I just stared blankly at Loki before turning to look at Odin, "Tell me, can you die?"

Odin nodded his head, "Yes, though Idunn's apples keep us young, or whatever age we choose."

I sighed, "Then you wouldn't win. The Gods of my plane are completely immortal. They don't age and they don't permanently die."

Thor grabbed his hammer from his where it lay at his feet, "We shall see about that! I will find these demons disguised as Gods and grind them into the dirt like the scum they truly are!"

As Thor was about to storm out of the room, Odin called out in a booming voice, "Sit down Thor, you heard the boy. Not even counting the fact that they reside in a different plane they are immortal," he then turned to look at me, "and don't speak harshly about all the Gods from the boys plane, I'm sure not all of them are evil."

I nodded my head, "Yes, while each one has flaws, most are kind or fair…most of the time." Frigga sighed as I said 'most of the time' making me shrug, "They get bored, and while I'm not going to defend their actions, I can understand them. But while we speak of the Gods let us talk about some things I have found similar to you my lords and ladies."

A man who looked like a male Freya tilted his head, "How can you compare us to them?"

I raised my heads in defense, "I meant to disrespect milord, all I was going to say is that there are some similarities in hierarchy and responsibilities." I then motioned at Odin, "Take your Lord Odin example. He is comparable to my Lord Zeus just in position, both lead the Gods well and justly." I then motioned at Frigga, "Milady, what is your duty?"

Frigga smiled, "I am the patron of marriage and motherhood."

I nodded my head, "Then you're exactly like Hera. She is the wife of Zeus and has the same responsibilities."

Frigga 'hmed' as I pointed at Thor smiling, "Or take Thor. He is almost exactly like my good friend Heracles. Both have strength like no other, have a love for battle, a heart of gold, and neither are the brightest person to ever walk beneath the sun."

Thor laughed, "I would very much like to meet this friend of yours, he sounds like he would be fun to fight with!"

Sif looked horrified. She couldn't even begin to imagine an almost exact copy of her husband running around causing mayhem. She then realized something, "So his name is Heracles. Does that mean he is the son of this Zeus and Hera then?"

I paused, trying to figure out to tell her that Heracles was a bastard child, "Uuuuuummmm, no."

Sif looked confused, "So his parents just happen to name him after your Lady Hera then?"

I bit my lip in thought, "Again…not exactly. He is Zeus's son…but not Hera's."

Frigga looked appalled, "Zeus slept with a women when married to another!"

I hesitantly nodded my head, "Immortal they may be, but they have a great amount of human qualities to them as well."

Odin had remained silent up until now, "I must admit, my opinion of your planes Gods is not growing for the better. I of course mean no offense to you."

I shrugged while sighed, "You're not offending me, none of them are my parents."

Freya took my bait for changing the topic, "Who are thy parents?"

I smiled, "In the beginning of my plane there was nothing but chaos, but at some point out of this chaos came Night and Erebus, the Lord of Darkness and Shadows. They fell in love and from that love came Love, Light, and then Gaea, the earth."

Freya looked confused, "How can someone birth a world, it sounds extremely odd?"

Odin chuckled, "Our creation isn't any less odd dear Freya. Don't forget my grandfather came from a block of ice and the giants came from Ymir's sweat."

Loki snickered, "Certainly was an odd start for you Aesir."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you not related to anyone here Loki."

Loki shook his head, "Nay, my parents were giants but abandoned me due to my small size. Odin and the others took me in when I was found."

I bowed my head slightly, "Then I apologize for bringing it up."

He waved me off, "Doesn't offed me, but carry on, I'm finding this to be greatly amusing."

I nodded in thanks, "Well anyway, Gaea and the others were not born, they just kinda…appeared. But when Erebus and Night did couple, Night gave birth to Ether, the heavenly light and to day, the earthly light. Then, by herself, Night created Doom, Fate, Death, Sleep, Dreams, Nemesis, and all things that dwell in the darkness haunting mankind.

"Why would she create such things, they only bring pain and misery?" Interrupted Odin.

I shrugged, "Neither my father nor I know why she did such a thing, but death and sleep aren't necessarily bad things."

Freya's eyes lit up, "Thy parents are Erebus and Night, are they not?"

"Not quite," I said, "Erebus is my father but I know not who my mother is."

Balder cocked his head to the side, "So your father raised you himself, a difficult job to be sure."

I shook my head, "I've been on my own from as early as I can remember."

Kind hearted Freya couldn't help but let a few tears stream down her cheeks, "How could he just leave a child to fend for itself?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but most likely he couldn't just stop being one of the oldest Gods to raise a child, but I don't hold any ill-will against him. I wouldn't be who I am today without the trials I had to endure while growing up." I then smiled warmly, "What I do know is that he does care for me. It wasn't until after I met him did I realize why I was able to get away from guards and angry stall owners so easily. Whenever I stepped into a shadow it sort of wrapped itself around me, making me much more difficult to see. While it doesn't make me invisible, if I mix that together the skills I've learned and my armor enchantments then I become as close to it as any mortal can be."

Freya smiled, "That is why you said you preferred a Moonlit night over Dusk. You feel safe and secure while within shadows embrace." As I nodded my head Freya realized I had left out an important bit out of the last part, "What of thy mother?"

I shrugged, "I do not know. I never knew her and have yet to ask my father what became of her in fear that I might bring up unpleasant memories."

Freya nodded her head, looking quite upset over my lack of upbringing all the while Odin had been staring at my armor with interest, "Tiss fine craftsmanship, I can tell. Even if it is a little less flashy than we are accustomed to."

I knocked my fist against my chest plate, "Yes, I noticed you all preferred more ornate and flashy symbols of power. Though it is odd for a God, even in my plane, to have such a subtle taste. Others like Zeus or Poseidon have the Lighting Bolt and Trident as symbols respectively. My father just doesn't care for being extravagant or important after so much time having passed. And while he may not be directly worshiped anymore, the other Gods know their place and know they cannot defy him or Night." I then stood up and pulled my mask and hood back into place, "The gauntlets steady my hands and increase my grip. The boots silent my footfalls to near nothing. The leggings and cuirass increase my stamina to something no normal mortal can ever hope to achieve. And lastly the hood and mask shroud my identity to all but the gods."

Tyr's eyes narrowed slightly, "Sounds like the armor of an assassin."

All eyes turned to me but were surprised to see a slight burning anger resonating within my eyes, "I mean no disrespect milord but first of all, thief, not assassin. Second, don't judge something you know nothing about. When I was a child I never stole for anything more than personal survival and never from the poor. Then after meeting my father I only steal from the pompous rich and scammers of my home and give to the poor, never keeping more than I need for food and tools."

With my adrenaline rushing out of my system just as quickly as it came, I sat back down, mentally kicking myself for doing such a stupid act. Much to my surprise, Thor stood up and burst out laughing, "I LIKE MY NEW FRIEND! HE MAY BE AFRAID OF US BUT HE STANDS FOR WHAT HE BELIEVES WHEN THE CALL SOUNDS!"

Sif giggled behind her hand, "Sit down my love and be quiet, we are indoors entertaining a guest." She then turned to me smiling, "Thy must of sprouted a great amount of courage to overcome thy fear of us."

Licking parched lips as I lowered my hood and mask, I took a long draught of wine from my cup. Setting it down after draining nearly half, I stared owlishly at my plate, "Not courage, adrenaline, and it wore out very quickly to be replaced by fear once again."

Odin smirked as he chewed a hunk of roasted meat. Swallowing, he wiped his mouth clean before staring me in the eye sternly, "We have said many-a-time to not be afraid of us Dusk. I can see thy is telling the truth and have shared tales which the likes we have never heard before. If anything thy is now an honored friend of Asgard and always will be."

Thor, Freya, and Balder immediately raised their cups, "Here here." They were quickly echoed by everyone else, including Loki, "Here here!"

Odin then held his arms wide, "Then let us feast and revel in tales of glory, honor, and fortune!"

We all raised our glasses unified, "HERE HERE!" And thus, feast we did.

 **-][-**

For many hours we feasted, drank, and told tales of our ventures. Thor told us the tale of how he and Tyr stole a large cauldron from Tyr's father for mead. Freya told us the story of how a giant tricked the gods into making her marrying him. So when the time came to send Freya away, they dressed Thor up in her stead. Thor took over here telling us how he drank and feasted with the giants before slaughtering them all with Mjölnir. And I told stories of all my adventures including meeting my father as a young boy (Though I didn't know it at the time), my trial by Mesperyian, and finally my quest with Jason, Heracles, and Atalanta for The Golden Fleece.

After many hours the feast had died down until many of the Gods had to excuse themselves to attend to their duties. First to go was Sif, quickly followed by Thor, and while they thought they were being sneaky I knew that look Sif sent Thor before walking out anywhere. Next was Loki who stated he was growing bored and was going to find someone to mess with (We all, without knowing that the others were doing the same, sent a silent prayer to Sif and Thor to get away quickly before Loki caught up). This kept up until it was just Lord Odin, Lady Frigga and I remaining.

As I was about to ask what I should do, Frigga stood up which drew my attention to her, "I shall retire for the night and leave you two to talk, I'm sure you have important matters to discuss." With a final goodnight, she slipped out through a side door and out of sight.

Hearing a content sigh, I turned back to Odin who was smiling at the door, "Do thee have a woman in thy life young Dusk?"

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, "I guess you could say that. The huntress I spoke of earlier, Atalanta, is…in all honesty I don't know what we are. My tale of The Golden Fleece only just ended a week ago, so we aren't necessarily together."

Odin smiled, "Do thee wish it to be so?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, I do, but I will just have to wait and see where things go in the coming months and years." My mood then turned somber, "That's if I am ever to find my way back."

The warm, cheery feeling that had filled the hall for hours was quickly replaced by one of sadness. Standing to his full height of nearly eight feet, Odin motioned for me to follow him. Standing up, we both walk over to the large stone balcony that was connected to the dining hall. As we looked out of Asgard I couldn't help but feel awed as a inner peace fall over me. If I thought the City of the Aesir was beautiful before, now it was truly gorgeous. Fires throughout the city lit every building, street, walkway, story, and garden to just the right amount that you could still tell it was night but there was a comforting glow all around you. But the sight that stole my breath away more than anything else was the night sky. Crossing from black to deep blue to dark purple and filled to the brim with twinkling stars, it was truly a sight to behold, but the crowning achievement of this night's sky was the moon. Larger than any I've ever seen, it cast a pale glow over all of Asgard.

"Tiss beautiful, is it not?" Said Odin to my right.

I numbly nodded my head, "The home of the Gods is always a sight rivaled by no other. The only place that can compete is my father's domain, but it's beauty is a completely different type. Your home is calm, welcoming, and peaceful. And while my father's is that as well, it still holds a slight feeling of danger, and I love it." I then turned to him, "You rule over one of the most amazing kingdoms to ever reign."

Odin smiled softly as he stared out into his home, "Aye, that I do and I would do anything to protect it." He then pointed out, thought the gate and down the Bifrost, "Over yonder, far to the roots of Yggdrasil reside the Norns. Three giantess who know the fate of all things."

I tilted my head to the side, "They sound like your equivalent to my plane's Fates. They are three women who serve the same purpose."

Odin 'hmed' at that, "Well if that's the case then it wouldn't surprise me if they know of each other, or maybe they are one-in-the-same." He then turned back around and led me back inside, "I will journey personally in the morning to the Norns and ask them of you."

I immediately shook my head, "Nay milord, I should be the one to do so. If they are so like the Fates then they won't tell you the fate of another without great price."

Odin shrugged, "And I am willing to pay it for thee. As much as thy would like to, you can't make the journey, and even if you could the Norns may ask of you something you can't give."

I quickly turned to fully face the Lord of Asgard and bowed my head, "I beg you milord, do not pay the price for a stranger who you have know less than a day. I will pay what the Norns ask, they won't demand something that will bare me from returning."

Odin raised a brow, "And what if they ask thee for thy arm, leg, or even Godliness. They very well might have the power to do so."

I stepped in front of Odin and stared him in the eye, "If that is what it takes then will give it without hesitation. My father, Heracles, Jason, and Atalanta most likely have no idea where I disappeared to. So if I must give up my Godly blood to return then I will pay it." I pointed out across the city, "I will NEVER let my hosts and friends pay a price I am not willing to pay, I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt."

Odin stared down at me in deep thought. After a few seconds he nodded, "Very well, a journey will begin tomorrow at dawn." He banged his spear against the floor and immediately a female servant appeared from behind a curtained doorway, "Take our guest to his lodgings for the night, care for his needs and prepare provision for a journey on the morrow."

The servant curtsied gracefully, "Of course my Lord, I will take him at once." She then smiled sweetly at me, "Come milord, I will show thee that way."

I bowed my head, "I thank you," then turning to Odin, "and I can't thank you enough Lord Odin for your hospitality to a stranger. Never before have I heard of Lords dining with strange travelers and showing such comradery. I shall never forget this night for as long as I live."

He nodded his head, "And I speak for every man and woman who was with us tonight. We thank thee for showing not only respect, but the fire that burns with thy soul. Never let it dim and forever feed it." With that Odin and I walked in separate directions, but in doing so I didn't see the look of resignation on his face as he disappeared around the corner.

 **-][-**

The following morning I awoke at what I thought was dawn, to the sound of knocking on my door. I sat up and stretched, reveling in the feeling of getting a full night sleep in an actual bed and without armor. As much as I love my gift from my father, it isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep in, which is something I do often due to my profession. Clad in a soft gray shirt and silk black pants, I was more comfortable than I had ever felt in my life.

As I finished working any kinks out of my neck and back I called out, "The door is unlocked."

The door opened to show the woman from the previous night who showed me to the my room and brought me the clothes I was currently wearing. In her arms was my armor, newly washed and repaired of any damage. She set the armor down on a table near the door, "I have been told by Lord Odin to bring you to the courtyard for the morning meal."

I bowed my head in thanks, "Thank you, I will get dressed and be out shortly." Receiving a nod, I stripped of my clothes and donned my armor. Leaving the mask and hood down and gauntlets in my pack, I stepped out of my room and followed the servant to an outdoor garden with a table set up were all the Gods were currently eating and conversing.

Seeing me enter, Freya waved in greeting, "Morning Dusk, how did thy sleep?"

I chuckled, "Never before had I been so comfortable, thank you."

She smiled, "That is good to hear" She then motioned at the empty seat next to her, "Please come sit and eat while we wait for Odin."

Confused, I looked at each seat around the entire and found that the Lord of Asgard was indeed missing, "Where is he?"

All but Frigga shrugged, "We do not know, he hasn't been seen for many hours but left a message saying he would return before the morning meal was over."

I began to get an uneasy feeling as to what Odin had done but sat down regardless. Over the next hour we ate and talked about anything that came to mind. Topics ranging from my home, to Asgard, to our favorite pastimes. While Loki was telling a, "rhetorical story" as he put it, about two lovers he pranked once, all the while Sif and Thor were blushing crimson, we heard footsteps approaching the garden. All turning, we see a tired Odin come in a sit down next to Frigga.

They whispered to each other for a few seconds before Odin turned to me with a smile, "How was your night Dusk?"

I nodded, still suspicious of what the God Of Wisdom had been up to, "It went better than any I've had before." I then had an inkling as to where he had disappeared to, "At what time will we set out, I thought we were to leave at dawn?"

Odin pretended to look confused, "Whatever does thy mean? I never said thee would go with me."

I stared dumbly at him, "What do you mean? You said we would set out at dawn."

Odin shook his head, "Nay, I said, 'a journey will begin tomorrow at dawn'. Never did I saw we."

I began to worry, "Milord! I said I could never allow friends to pay something I was not willing to!"

Odin nodded his head, "Yes, and thy kept your word. You didn't allow me to do anything."

"What did they demand." I said.

Odin shrugged dismissively, "They didn't ask for anything that will matter in the long run. It's as thy said, old beings get bored. Apparently they just plucked a soul from another plane and threw it into ours for amusement. Thou did say things like that happen."

I stared at him skeptically, "Yes, but in my experience the Fates never give without taking something."

"In your experience yes, but the Norns are not the Fates, similar they may be. Plus I expect that we Aesir are on better terms with the Norns than your Gods are with the Fates." Odin stood up and held his arms wide, "Does thou see anything missing that wasn't here before?" His expression became one of stone as he then pointed at the sky, "Does thou see fire raining from the sky."

I bowed, "I meant no disrespect milord."

Odin expression softened, "I know thee didn't and I am not upset." He then looked up at the sky, "When the sun breaks the horizon, thou will return home." Standing tall, he addressed me not as a mortal, not as a half-blood, but as a God, "Thy has proven to be honorable and kindhearted, fully willing to give whatever it took to get home so I would not have to. But it is for that very reason that I was willing to risk myself for thee. As I told thee last night, thy has a fire burning within thy soul, and it is that fire that lights the way in your dark life."

Thor laughed, "AYE, AND IT SLAYS GIANTS AS WELL!" His mood then became somber, but somehow happy at the same time, "Even though we have known each other only for a short time, I will miss thee as a friend."

Sif bowed her head in goodbye, "We all shall. Thou hast taught us much and we shall never forget thee."

Balder clapped me on the shoulder, "You shall forever, till the end of our days and beyond, be in our merry songs when we feast."

Loki rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Thou gave me some laughs, so I guess I am annoyed at your leaving." He then looked me straight in the eye, "Steal well young, honorable, thief." He said made sure to emphasize honorable.

Tyr saluted me with his one good arm, "Thou fights well, I can tell. Continue to hone thy skills and they will serve you eternal.

Freya smiled softly as she put a wrapping of black cloth in my hands, "It has been said but many times we cannot say it enough. We Aesir are not used to losing friends so I will say it again. We shall miss you dearly Dusk. Fight bravely, live happily, keep those thy holds dear close to thy heart and never lose sight of what is important."

With those final words the morning sun broke the garden and cast the light into my eyes. As the light swirled around me I caught one last sight of the Aesir. Odin standing proud and resolute next to a waving Frigga. Thor and Tyr raising their hammer and sword in my honor. Sif's golden hair framing her face as she waves goodbye. Loki's ever so slight bow of head. Balder and Nanna's teary-eyed waves. And finally Freya's angelic face as she smiled, happy that I was returning home, but sad to lose a friend.

With a final bow, I closed my eyes as I disappeared in a flash of light, never to rest eyes on Asgard again. Once the light had faded, the Aesir departed in one's or two's until it was just Odin, Balder, Thor, and Freya left staring at the spot where I had stood. As Odin let out a heavy sigh Freya voiced her thoughts, "What did the Norns really ask for milord?"

Odin remained silent for several seconds, "We hasten our fate to Ragnarok by a full year."

Instead of being upset at their shortened lives, Freya nodded, "A fair trade."

Balder shrugged, "Tiss our fate, a year sooner or a hundred later will make no difference."

Thor raised his hammer to the sky with a maniacal grin, "Even though we are destined to die that fateful day, this now means I get to face my enemies sooner, AND I PLAN TO TAKE THEM ALL WITH ME TO VALHALLA!"

Odin nodded his head, "It is as thou said Balder, our time left does not matter. Our fate is sealed and we can do naught to fight it. There is no reason for young Dusk to die with us when he has people waiting for him. We shall live the rest of our lives happily and die honorably when the day of reckoning comes."

Freya, Balder, and Thor all smiled, happy that their friend was free from their fate and was able to fulfill his own. With a final look at the spot where their young thief had stood, they all went their separate ways. Thus silence fell over all of Asgard. Heimdall stood, forever watchful over his charge. Balder and Nanna went from person to person within the city offering help. Thor charging off to find another giant to fight. Loki sneaking around causing harmless mayhem. Freya humming to herself as she tended a garden. Frigga tending to a festival she was planning. And lastly, Odin sat within his lordly throne, standing guard over his people and waited for the deep cry of Gjallarhorn to signal the beginning of their destined end.

 **-][-**

As I bowed the light surrounded me completely and I felt myself moving at speeds never before reached. But as suddenly as it started, everything came to standstill. Keeping my eyes closed, I straightened out and took a deep breath. Inhaling the crisp air through my nose, I could feel the chaotic energy in the air. The foreboding danger reverberating throughout the ground…and I can feel that danger quickly approaching. Feeling a smile split my face, I didn't move as the sound of light footfalls grew nearer and nearer. When they were very close they suddenly disappeared only for me to feel them knock me on my back with a thud.

Hearing the sound of a string becoming strained, I opened my eyes to find a very pissed Atalanta holding a notched arrow to my throat. Scowling, the huntress tapped my chest with the arrow and spoke coldly, "You better have a damn good reason to suddenly vanish without a trace only to reappear a week later."

An eyebrow rose as I stared at her with a smirk before glancing over her shoulder to find a half concerned, half amused Heracles standing behind her. Unknown to either of them, standing behind Heracles stood my father looking just as amused as I felt. With a lazy two-fingered salute, he disappeared without a trace.

 _-THWIP-_

My eyes now glued to the arrow embedded in the ground not half an inch from my head, my attention had shifted from my father and Heracles. Now it was solely on the dangerously beautiful woman notching another arrow in her bow, "I have all day Dusk," she pressed the arrowhead against my chest, "you on the other hand do not. UNLESS you give me a good reason to get off you."

I looked down to find the black package Freya had given me had unraveled to reveal a cloak not unlike my own, but on the back was a white depiction of Yggdrasil, the Aesir's world. Unable to hold it back, a chuckle escaped my lips before the dam broke and a constant stream of laughter escaped me.

Needless to say Heracles had to quickly grab Atalanta and pull her off of me before she could throttle me to death, "LET GO OF ME YOU BRUTE AND LET ME TEACH THAT EXCUSE OF A THIEF A LESSON FOR MAKING US WORRY!"

Heracles shook his head smirking, "Nay, I can't do that Lanta, you'll kill our friend."

"THAT'S THE IDEA!" She yelled out kicking.

All the while I continued to laugh. Oh, it was good to be home…

 **Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was by far my the most fun to write. While Norse mythology was interesting, Norse was my favorite part of the class. In case some of you are confused about the hospitality of the Norse Gods then let me explain.**

 **In my studies, the Norse gods are much more honor-bound and hospitable than their Greek counterparts. So it was a lot of fun to write about someone who's so used to the harshness of the Greek gods be thrown in with the Aesir.**

 **One more side note. I based Asgard off the Marvel version because it looks absolutely beautiful.**

 **So once again, thank-you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my story :) …**

 **…** **Archangel Signing** **Out**


End file.
